Mystified
by Whythis
Summary: Have you ever been by someone's side every second, every day for a week? Well our favorite characters will have to learn to live with that. Join Phineas, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, Ferb and a New Character and their adventure with that. Reviews Please!
1. Monday

_**Mystified**_

"How in the world did you guys end up in Kentucky on a school night?" Candace exclaims on the phone with Phineas.

Phineas laughs. "Well actually it's a funny story… You see Ferb is handcuffed to this one-"

"Ferb is handcuffed!"

"It's for project and-"

"A project! For what class?"

"Health. And we-"

"What kind of health teacher assigns that!"

"Well I don't really know. But anyway-"

"Where is this story going!"

"Well maybe if you let me finish my sentences, you would know!"

"Fine. Continue."

"So like I was saying it all started on Monday in health class…"

_~Monday in Health Class~_

"Class this week we will be learning about time management skills and relationship skills." Mrs. Sheets says. "So you will be handcuffed to someone of the opposite gender." She holds up some handcuffs and a piece of paper. "Django and Katie, Phineas and Isabella-"

"YES!" Isabella exclaims, Phineas looks over at her and smiles.

"Ferb and Darcie, Russell and Holly…"

Ferb looks over at Darcie, a girl with brown wavy hair to her shoulders and bright green eyes. He has never talked to her before. Actually he has never even heard her talk, she talks less than him! _Well this is going to be an interesting week..._Ferb thinks to himself.

"And Buford and Baljeet,"

"WHAT!" Buford and Baljeet exclaims.

"You said opposite gender!" Baljeet says.

"Are you trying to tell us Baljeet is a girl?" Buford asks. The class snickers.

"Buford…" Mrs. Sheets starts warningly.

"There is no way I'm going to be handcuffed to a nerd."

"And there is no way I am going to be handcuffed to that angry wall of meat!"

"And that's why I handcuffed you two together. One, there is not enough boys and girls in the class to do it. Two, you two need to learn how hard each other's lives are. And also learn time management skills,"

"But-"

"Not buts. End of discussion. Now, who want to be handcuffed first?"

Isabella instantly raises her hand.

_~Monday Afternoon (walking home) ~_

"She is absolutely insane. She needs a therapist."

"I'M her therapist, Buford" Baljeet says.

"So she's mentally unstable?"

"Well I wouldn't say unstable…"

"So she's mental?"

"I wouldn't go that far…"

"C'mon Guys!" Isabella interrupts. "This our teacher we are talking about"

"Actually Isabella" Phineas says "Marie told me that she's been to an asylum"

"Of course, Marie would know, she's been there herself!"

"Marie is NOT crazy! She's really nice, sweet, pretty, smart…" He trails off.

"You like her!"

Phineas blushes slightly. "What! No!"

She scoffs. "Sounds like it,"

"Why does it matter to you?"

"It doesn't!" She pauses. "I heard from Chad, whose mom is friends with Mrs. Sheets, that she has never been to an asylum," She glares at Phineas. "Or is mentally unstable," She gives a look to Buford.

This time Phineas scoffs. "Like Chad would know"

"Chad WOULD know!"

"Yeah right"

"You got a problem with Chad?"

"Yeah actually I do"

"And what problem is that?"

"That he likes you! I've seen the way he looks at you, and the way you look at him! He's bad news, Isabella stay away from him."

"And Marie isn't!"

"No!"

"Well you know what!"

Ferb jumps between them. "Cool it guys. If you keep fighting it will be a very _long _week."

"Sorry, Ferb"

"Sorry, Bro"

Ferb shakes his head and points to Isabella and Phineas.

"Sorry Isabella, I didn't mean to be mean and you," He swallows and mumbles "I guess can pick the guys you like."

"Apology accepted," She says. "I guess you can like Marie… "She pauses. "Who knows who's right anyway?"

"Yeah!" He pause. "Wait! Isabella, I know what we're going to do this week!" He looks at Ferb. "Sorry Ferbmister"

Ferb holds up a hand and nods. They continue walking all lost in thought, suddenly Buford breaks the silence.

"So how are we going to sleep?" He says eyeing the handcuffs.

_~Monday Evening/Night~_

_~Phineas and Isabella~_

"Finding the truth about our teacher will be so much fun!" Phineas exclaims to Isabella sitting in a chair in Isabella's bathroom, while Isabella brushes her hair. The two were getting ready for bed.

"I know!" Isabella says. "But maybe she has a reason to her madness, you know, with the handcuffs,"

"Yeah, I mean it isn't horribly terrible being handcuffed to you,"

"Horribly terrible?"

"You know what I mean!" Phineas exclaims. "I mean it could be worse,"

"This is bad?"

"Of course not!" He pauses. "I mean we could be Baljeet and be handcuffed to Buford"

Her eyes get wide. "I wonder what they're doing…"

_~Buford and Baljeet~_

Buford pulls Baljeet, with much resistance from Baljeet, to his house. "Do I not get say on where I sleep?" Baljeet exclaims.

"Nope,"

"I'm going to write a strongly worded letter to Mrs. Sheets!"

Buford stops and turns to Baljeet. "I don't like this anymore than you do nerd. But she obviously won't change her mind so you and I will have to deal."

This silences Baljeet for a while, and then he speaks up. "Can I get my dental kit? If I do not take care of my teeth…" He laughs "Well it will be bad"

Buford smacks his forehead. _This is going to be a long week…_

_~Ferb and Darcie~_

Ferb opens the door to the Flynn-Fletcher household. It was very silent walking home, not a very awkward silence. But neither Ferb nor Darcie knew what to say.

"Hello Boys!" Ferb's Mom says walking into the room. Then sees just Ferb and Darcie just standing there. "Oh! Where's Phineas?"

Ferb points to across the street, his mom, Linda laughs. "Those two love birds."

Ferb snorts and his mom smiles. "So who's your friend, Ferb?"

"I'm Darcie," Darcie says, speaking up for the first time. She had a southern twang to her voice. Ferb turns to look at her.

"Well it's nice to meet you Darcie,"

"You too, Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher,"

They turn to go upstairs when Linda stops them. "Wait why are you guys handcuffed?"

Ferb and Darcie laugh launching into the story. "Well today in Health class…"

***So second story up this will be in chapters for every day. Their story will take place Monday to Monday. If you want something to happen please tell me! And please reviews. Hopefully I'll type the other chapter for Tuesday on Sunday but I don't know. And any songs ideas?***


	2. Tuesday

***Hey guys I'm back! So my present to you guys is a REALLY long chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Characters are of Phineas and Ferb credit of these Characters goes to the Creators.**  
**Also the reference of The Sisters Grimm is just for fun credit to that is Michael Buckley. **

**Enjoy!***

"…That still doesn't answer my question, Phineas." Candace says.

"Wait, what was your question?"

Candace lets out a frustrated groan. "Why are you Kentucky?"

"If I just tell you it will just ruin the story!"

"Just tell me!"

"You want to hear the story," She could practically see the smirk.

"…"

"Candace?"

"Just continue."

_~Tuesday Morning~_

_~Phineas and Isabella~_

The sun shines in Isabella's room, in there is two young teens. There slept Isabella, lying on her back. With her handcuffed hand, lying on her pillow. As you follow the chain you see a mattress next to Isabella's bed with a red-head sprawled across it.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Isabella's eyes slowly open up; she turns to turn off the alarm. At the same moment Phineas sits up in his bed obviously still not awake.

"Good Morning, Perry"

This sudden movement pulls Isabella out of her bed and she falls, on top of Phineas. Phineas rubs his eyes and then notices Isabella on top of him; his eyes get wide. He smiles at Isabella seeing as she isn't any more awake then he is.

"What's the story morning glory?" Phineas asks.

"Morning Phineas" She says sleepily.

"So… did we fall asleep like this?"

Isabella pauses. "I don't think so"

"You really had to think about it?"

"Hey I'm half asleep!"

"Are too sleepy to actually turn off the alarm?"

"I don't know" She says laying her head on Phineas' chest. "You're pretty comfy"

Phineas rolls his eyes but couldn't help smiling. He reaches up and turns off the alarm. "As much it is tempting to spend all day in bed, we have to get up, Isabella."

Isabella huffs. "Fine."

She stands up and pulls Phineas up as well. Phineas looks at her.

"So do you want to eat first or get dressed?"

Her eyes get wide remembering the trouble they had yesterday. "Eat!"

_~Buford and Baljeet~_

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

The clock read 5:30, some say this is early but for Baljeet it's a little late. But due to his current situation he figured why not sleep in for an extra hour. Baljeet turns and turns off the alarm, and then proceeds to shake Buford up. Three feet away from Buford and…

"Touch me, nerd and I will wedgie you so hard that when I'm done you will have to get your underpants removed through surgery"

Baljeet quivers for a second, and then controls himself. He wasn't going to let Buford push him around all week.

"Look Buford, we need to get up."

"Look nerd, it's 5:30 no one's up."

"I'm up. YOU'RE up."

"I'm up because of your dumb alarm, which reminds me…" He lifts of his fists and smashes the alarm.

"I just bought that!"

"Now you can buy another."

Baljeet's anger gets the best of him; he pulls the blanket Buford was sleeping on and with that Buford falls to the ground with a thud. Buford stands up.

"Respect nerd." He grabs Baljeet's shirt. "But if you try that again. I will pummel you to the ground."

Baljeet gulps. "You want breakfast?"

_~Ferb and Darcie~_

Ferb turns another page of his book, he loves waking up early and reading, just relaxing. It's quite a change from the summer.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Ferb turns off the alarm_. I should wake Darcie_. Ferb thinks to himself. He turns to shake Darcie awake when he sees her already awake, looking at him.

"I love The Odyssey" She says looking at his book.

Ferb smiles. "It's like my 5th time reading it but I can't get over how good it is."

"I know!" She exclaims. "That is on the top of my list of all-time favorite books"

Ferb nods. "Me too,"

She gets ups as does Ferb they stretch and start to head downstairs.

"You know," Darcie says. "Your mom is really cool."

"Thanks, I can't wait to meet your parents."

Darcie goes silent. "I don't know where they are."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm adopted."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

She looks at him and smiles. "No it's cool; sure I'd love to meet them… But I don't even know if they're alive!"

"Do you want to find out?"

"What do you mean?"

"Find them, do our own investigation."

"I don't know…"

"Darcie," He says holding her shoulder making her face him. "I won't let anything bad happen to you."

"Promise?"

"Promise. So Darcie I know what we're going to do this week!"

_~Phineas and Isabella~_

Phineas drops his spoon into his cereal and then puts his hand over his heart. Isabella looks over at him curiously.

"Phineas, what's up?"

"Ferb used my catchphrase and is doing a project," He pauses. "Without me."

"Aren't you doing the same thing with me?"

Phineas picks up his spoon and continues eating. "You're different,"

"Oh." Isabella smirks, puts her spoon down and then props her head up with her hands. "How am I different?"

"I've known you longer! You're one of my best friends. We Flynn-Fletchers don't just pick anyone to do projects with."

Isabella laughs then sings. "Looks like somebody's jealous,"

"I am not jealous." Phineas grumbles.

She laughs. "Yes you are!"

"Am not!"

She puts her hands up. "Fine, fine" She gets up. "I need to take a shower." She looks at the handcuffs. "Crap."

_5 minutes later…_

"I swear, Phineas, "She says taking off her clothes. "You look at me I will kill you!"

She walks over to the shower Phineas trailing behind her covering his eyes. She soon gets in the shower.

"Now remember Isabella I still need to get in the shower as well."

"Of course, Phineas," She says.

Phineas sits on the toilet next to the shower. He was just sitting there, and for Phineas Flynn that's something hard to do.

"You're insecure. Don't know what for. You're turning heads when you walk through the door."

Phineas turns his head towards the shower. Was this Isabella singing _One Direction_? Phineas couldn't help but laugh to himself.

"Don't need make up. To cover up. Being the way that you are is enough."

Phineas decides to sing. "Everyone else in the room can see it." Isabella opens the curtain slightly, popping out her head. He looks at her and smiles singing this to her. "Everyone else but you."

Phineas felt a little lame singing One Direction, but he had to admit the song was catchy. _I hope Isabella doesn't tell anyone about this…_ He thinks to himself.

They start the chorus. "Baby, you light up my world like nobody else. The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed." Phineas attempts to open the curtain, Isabella was faster and slaps his hand. She gives him an evil glare. He gives her a cheesy smile.

"But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell. You don't know. You don't know you're beautiful! If you only saw what I can see. You'll understand why I want you so desperately. Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe, you don't know. You don't know you're beautiful. "

Isabella turns off the shower and grabs a towel; she walks out of the shower and Phineas points to her and sings. "That's what makes you beautiful"

Isabella laughs. "I can't wait to tell the guys you were singing One Direction."

Phineas smirks. "And next time I will record you in the shower"

Isabella's eyes get wide. "Truce!"

"Now I'm getting in the shower." Phineas says. "I swear you look at me I will kill you!" He says mocking her.

She sticks out her tongue.

_~Buford and Baljeet~_

"You know I would like my arm very much!" Baljeet exclaims as Buford pulls his arm trying to get on their shirts.

"Quit complaining. I could have just dragged us to school in our Pajamas. Plus you woke me up at 5:30 you don't get a say in this part of the morning."

"We could do this more efficiently. I can show you."

"No! We're doing it my way!"

"Fine." Baljeet looks at his watch, since Buford smashed his alarm clock. He realizes they are five minutes off schedule. "We're going to be late!"

"School doesn't start for another hour!"

"I have a meeting!"

"For what? The start of Nerds R' us?"

"That's on Thursday. No my academic team; Cranius Maximus"

"There is no way I'm going to some nerd convention."

"You dress me. I get to go to my club."

"You woke me up at 5:30!"

"Tomorrow you can sleep in. And I'll buy you a burrito on the way."

"Buford likes burritos. Buford's in."

_~Ferb and Darcie~_

"Do you want to start on the investigation now or later?" Ferb asks.

Darcie laughs. "Ferb you know we still have to go to school, right?"

Ferb nods and then shrugs.

"You know you are a mysterious one. Sometimes talking, other times not even a peep."

He gives her a look as it saying, _you're one to talk_.

She laughs. "That's true."

"I only talk when I really need to."

"Well you talked a lot this morning."

"You needed to hear my thoughts. Did you not?"

"Well yes."

"Unlike my brother I can stop talking."

"Your brother is a chatterbox."

Ferb scoffs. "Try living with him."

"Speaking of living, shouldn't we get dress to get ready for school?"

Ferb nods.

_5 minutes later…_

"Put your hand through and I'll put mine. Good, good." Darcie said conducting the way they get dress. "We make a good team!"

Ferb nods. Soon they get dressed. "You know," Ferb starts. "The other people probably don't have as easy as we have it."

"What do you mean?"

"Working well together,"

Darcie laughs. "I mean Buford is probably pushing Baljeet around. Phineas and Isabella can work together but they are too busy being nervous 'cause they both like each other. Well Phineas doesn't know what is going on inside his head. He doesn't know his feelings quite yet for Isabella, which is driving her crazy."

Ferb stares at her. "It's like you've been in the gang, since, well, ever."

"I notice things."

"Well you'll fit right in."

"Fit in? With who?"

"The gang,"

"I don't know I'm quiet around people."

He looks at her. "And I'm not? Don't worry you'll fit in."

"If you say so."

_~Buford and Baljeet~_

"No bullies aloud," Simon says to Baljeet.

"Simon, as you can see," Baljeet says holding up the handcuffs. "He has to come in."

Simon sighs. "Let him in." Simon was the co-captain of Cranius Maximus, Baljeet being the captain. "He better be quiet we have a lot to do before the competition on Friday."

Baljeet cringes. "That could be a problem."

"Why?"

"Well we're kind of handcuffed until Monday…" Baljeet trails off.

"Wait what!"

"He said we will be handcuffed until Monday, nerd." Buford grumbles.

"What?"

"He said Monday!" Buford exclaims then whispers in Baljeet ear. "For a nerd he ain't that bright."

"What about the competition?"

"We can still do it." Baljeet reassures Simon. "I can teach him."

"Teach a bully!" Simon exclaims. "It can't be done!"

"Is he calling me stupid?" Buford growls.

"Yes." Baljeet says.

"Look you stupid nerd, who apparently can't hear, I will do your stupid competition. And guess what? You're going to like it!"

"Yes- yes sir." Simon whimpers.

"Good." Buford yanks Baljeet. "C'mon nerd." They walk out of the room.

Baljeet looks up at Buford. "Did you just realize what you just did?"

"What did I do?"

"You offered to learn and be in a competition with nerds."

"Crap. This is what happens when I get handcuffed with a nerd. But that other nerd was funny when he wet his pants. If I get to see that every day and torture you how bad could learning be?"

"With you? Pretty bad."

_~Tuesday in Health class~_

"Okay students, you've spent a day with your partner let's see what you've learned." Mrs. Sheets said. "Each pair must come and reveal something that you've learned. So let's start with Darcie and Ferb."

Ferb and Darcie look at each other trying to read each other's mind and see who will speak and what they will say. They nod their heads at each other and walk up.

Ferb speaks up. "We've learned that we both enjoy reading The Odyssey and that we don't talk much." The class starts laughing.

"Good, good," Mrs. Sheets says smiling. "Next, Phineas and Isabella,"

Phineas and Isabella walk up. Phineas speaks up first.

"I learned that Isabella will kill you or seriously hurt you if you try to look at her in the shower." The boys in the class snicker. Isabella slaps Phineas' arm.

"I learned," Isabella says smirking. "That Phineas likes to sing One Direction." The class howls with laughter. Phineas' eyes get wide and he stares at Isabella.

"I was kidding." Phineas says forced, loudly for class to hear.

"I wasn't" Isabella says louder. This made the class laugh harder.

As they walk back to their chairs they hear Buford.

"There is no way they will last all week."

Both Phineas and Isabella give him a glare. Then look at each other, then look away, and sit down.

"Okay then," Mrs. Sheets. "Um, Buford and Baljeet?"

Buford and Baljeet walk up. Buford decides to speak up.

"I learned that I'm apparently doing a nerd competition."

Everyone gasps.

_~Tuesday Lunch time~_

"You're doing a nerd competition?" Phineas asks in awe.

"It's an academic competition." Baljeet corrects him.

"Sorry 'Jeet. But seriously, what?"

"Let's just say," Buford says. "We had an interesting morning."

"Didn't we all?" Darcie says. They all look at her, each of them hearing her talk for the first time. But they shake it off quickly enough.

"Yeah we did," Isabella says. "It's cool, that you joined us Darcie. I mean not that you had a choice with the handcuffs." Everyone laughs. "But I'm glad there is another girl in the gang! Someone can relate when I say these boys are _so_ annoying." She glares at Phineas, which he glares back with one that is equally as cold.

"Ah, young love." She whispers to Ferb who snorts. "Wanna bet they'll get together by the end of the week."

"I highly doubt it," Ferb says. "I've been trying to get them together for years!"

"Want to bet?"

"What does the winner get?"

"Your book."

"The Odyssey?"

"Yup,"

"Okay and loser?"

"Has to dress up in a chicken suit,"

"I'm gamed." They shake their hands. The rest of the gang looks at them.

"Whatcha talkin' about?" Isabella asks.

"Nothing!" Darcie says with a grin.

_~Tuesday Afternoon~_

_~Ferb and Darcie~_

"So for this bet can we interfere?" Ferb asks.

"Of course not!" Darcie exclaims

"Why not?"

"They'll know something's up if we do."

"You know, I do want them together but I'm not sure it will be at the end of the week. I give it to the end of the year. Trust me I've tried and tried again."

"Okay. But the bet still stands."

"Fine. But my brother is really oblivious."

"Being handcuffed to someone for a week you will make you admits things."

"You would know? You weren't a runaway criminal too, were you?"

"What? No!"

"Good!"

"I'm a girl, I would know." She pulls out of her and sends a text.

Ferb nudges her.

"Isabella and Baljeet"

Ferb looks at her slightly confused.

"Well **we** are going to an open mike night."

Ferb tilts his head curiously.

_~Phineas and Isabella~_

"Where are we going?" Phineas asks irritated. Neither of the two has apologized for what they did, yet both knew it is for something so silly.

"We're going to an open mike night. Darcie invited us." Her voice so cold.

Phineas stops. "Okay that's it."

Isabella turns and glares at him. "What?"

"I can't stand a week with us fighting. Okay? No you know what I can't stand a minute of us fighting. I'm sorry, Isabella. I shouldn't have said that."

Isabella was stunned. She didn't know it hurt Phineas that much. "No Phineas I shouldn't have said what I said. I'm sorry too. This is really dumb what we're fighting about anyway."

"Yeah, we can't let dumb stuff interfere with our friendship, truce?"

"Yes," They hug.

"So where's the open mike? I'd love to sing!"

_~Buford and Baljeet~_

"Buford the answer is not seven!" Baljeet exclaims, very much irritated. He pulls out his phone and sends a text.

"Why isn't it seven?"

"Because you divide first not add!"

"That's it! I'm not doing this!" Buford slams his pencil down and groans.

Baljeet groans as well then pulls out his phone and sends another text.

Buford looks at him. "Who are you texting?"

"Darcie."

"About what?"

"How do you know we're not just talking?"

"You don't talk to girls."

Baljeet frowns. "If you really want to know she invited us to an open mike night at Mr. Slushy Burger."

"I didn't know Mr. Slushy Burger had an open mike. What time?"

"It doesn't matter, we're not going."

"Look nerd," He says pulling Baljeet close to his face. "I've been working on your dumb nerd competition for the last five hours. We're going to take a break."

"Yes- yes sir"

_~At the open Mike~_

_Tap tap tap._

Ferb nudges Darcie to stop tapping.

_Tap tap tap._

"I know, but seriously!"

_Tap tap tap._

"What do you want to do here anyway?"

_Tap tap tap._

"To get Phineas and Isabella together."

_Tap tap tap._

"You said no interfering!"

_Tap tap tap._

"I lied."

_Tap tap tap._

"Speaking of getting people together, when are we going to search for your parents?"

She stops tapping. "Tomorrow." She mumbles.

Ferb looks at her, confusion all in her eyes. He decides not to push it.

"You wouldn't believe how long it took us!" Phineas exclaims walking into Mr. Slushy Burger with Isabella.

Isabella laughs. "That's so funny!"

"Hey look there's Ferb and Darcie!"

Phineas and Isabella walk over to Ferb and Darcie. They were unusually quiet, well quieter than usual.

"What's up guys?" Phineas asks.

Ferb waves.

"Hey," Darcie replies.

"You know you're really cool Darcie," Isabella says. "And getting to know you, you're not that quiet."

Darcie smiles. "You guys are cool too. I can't believe I'm saying this but Ferb's right, I do fit in with you guys."

Phineas puts his arm around her, making Isabella frown. "Yeah you do! And we're always happy to add new people to our gang, right Ferb?"

Ferb nods.

"Well…" Phineas says rubbing his hands, then putting his arm around Isabella. "Who's ready to sing?"

"We have to wait for Buford and Baljeet!" Isabella says, very happy with Phineas' arm around her.

"Buford you don't have to drag me here I can happily walk!"

"Speaking of the devils," Ferb comments. Darcie, Phineas and Isabella laugh.

"Hey guys," Baljeet says.

"I thought you couldn't make," Darcie says.

"I was," Baljeet says looking at Buford. "Thoroughly convinced."

"C'mon nerd, let's get a burger." Buford says pulling Baljeet to a counter to order.

"Well alright then!" Phineas says clasping his hands together. He looks at Isabella. "You ready to sing?"

"Yes! I'm ready to get my Singing at an Open Mike patch! I got the perfect song…"

Phineas grabs a stool and a guitar, at the moment he was strumming up, while Isabella was working with microphones. Soon Phineas finishes up, he looks over at Isabella, and she was still working. She looks so determined. Phineas smiles, he won't admit this to anyone but he loves to watch her work, she always looks so focused when working. Phineas also won't admit that he's glad to be handcuffed to her. Although they've had their ups and downs, Phineas believes they can make it through the week, unlike what Buford thinks.

"You ready, Phineas?" Isabella looks at him.

"What?" Phineas looks at her. "Oh, yeah!"

( watch?v=ItKIv6W1BBs Okay if this shows up for you good. It won't for me. But the songs called Stuck Like Glue by Sugarland. Click the third video after the ads)

Phineas starts to strum the guitar.

_Isabella: "MMMM better...MMMM better..._

_Absolutely no one that knows me better"_

Isabella bumps her hips with Phineas.

"_No one that can make me feel sooo goooood"_

She pinches his cheek.

"_How did we stay so long together?"_

Phineas lifts up the handcuffs.

"_When everybody, everybody said we never would"_

Phineas shifts his head back and forth.

"_And just when I, I start to think they're right"_

Phineas frowns.

"_That love has died..."_

Phineas puts down his guitar, jumps up, and then pulls Isabella to start dancing.

_Phineas and Isabella: "There you go making my heart beat again,_

_Heart beat again,_

_Heart beat again"_

Phineas starts to dance horribly, making Isabella laugh.

"_There you go making me feel like a kid_

_Won't you do it and do it one time?"_

Phineas twirls her in, and they sway back and forth.

"_There you go pulling me right back in,_

_Right back in,_

_Right back in"_

She spins out.

"_And I know-oo I'm never letting this go-ooo"_

They lift up their handcuffs and start to shake them

_Phineas and Isabella: "I'm stuck on you_

_Whutooo whutooo_

_Stuck like glue_

_You and me baby we're stuck like glue_

_Whutooo whutooo_

_Stuck like glue_

_You and me baby we're stuck like glue"_

They drop their hands while Isabella continues to sing.

_Isabella: "Some days I don't feel like trying"_

Phineas looks at her confused.

"_Some days you know I wanna just give up"_

He frowns.

"_When it doesn't matter who's right, fight about it all night"_

She shakes her finger warningly at Phineas.

"_Had enough"_

She holds up her hands, signaling to stop.

"_You give me that look"_

He gives her the puppy dog look.

_"I'm sorry baby let's make up"_

He crosses his eyes and sticks out his tongue.

"_You do that thing that makes me laugh_

_And just like that..."_

Isabella smiles watching him dance, so carefree.

_Phineas and Isabella: "There you go making my heart beat again,_

_Heart beat again,_

_Heart beat again"_

Isabella puts her hand on her heart.

"_There you go making me feel like a kid_

_Won't you do it and do it one-time"_

Phineas twirls her in, and they sway back and forth.

"_There you go pulling me right back in,_

_Right back in,_

_Right back in"_

She spins out.

"_And I know-oo I'm never letting this go-ooo"_

They lean against each other's backs.

_Phineas and Isabella: "I'm stuck on you_

_Whutooo whutooo_

_Stuck like glue_

_You and me baby we're stuck like glue_

_Whutooo whutooo_

_Stuck like glue_

_You and me baby were stuck like glue_

_Whutooo Whutoo"_

_Isabella: "You almost stay out, too stuck together from the ATL"_

_Both: "Whutooo Whutoo"_

Phineas jokingly puts his finger in his throat.

_Isabella: "Feeling kinda sick?_

_Just a spoon full of sugar makes it better real quick"_

She winks at him.

"_I say"_

_Both:"Whutooo Whutoo"_

_Isabella: "Whatcha gonna do with that?"_

_Both: "Whutooo Whutoo"_

She motions him closer.

_Isabella: "Come on over here with that_

_Sugar sticky sweet stuff_

_Come on give me that stuff"_

He grins and moves closer.

"_Everybody wants some_

_Melodies that get stuck"_

They start to get closer with each step.

_Isabella:"Up in your head"_

_Phineas: "Whutooo whutooo"_

They're arm's length apart.

_Isabella: "Up in your head"_

_Phineas: "Whutooo whutooo"_

They're half an arm's length apart.

_Isabella:"Up in your head"_

_Phineas: "Whutooo whutooo"_

Their foreheads touch.

_Isabella: "Up in your head"_

_Phineas:"Whutooo whutooo"_

_Phineas and Isabella:"Whuthoo whutooo"_

Their eyes meet.

"_Stuck like glue_

_You and me together, say, it's all I wanna do_

_I said"_

They break apart.

_Phineas and Isabella: "There you go making my heart beat again,"_

Phineas puts his hand on his heart, realizing it is beating hard.

"_Heart beat again,_

_Heart beat again_

_There you go making me feel like a kid_

_Won't you do it and do it one-time"_

He twirls her back in and they sway back and forth.

"_There you go pulling me right back in,_

_Right back in,_

_Right back in"_

She spins out.

_And I know-oo I'm never letting this go-ooo_

_There you go making my heart beat again,_

_Heart beat again,_

_Heart beat again_

_There you go making me feel like a kid_

_Won't you do it and do it one-time"_

He spins her back in and they sway and forth.

"_There you go pulling me right back in,_

_Right back in,_

_Right back in"_

This time she doesn't let go.

"_And I know-oo I'm never letting this go-ooo_

_I'm stuck on you"_

Their eyes meet, neither looking away, and together they sing the last lines.

"_Whutooo whutooo_

_Stuck like glue_

_You and me baby we're stuck like glue_

_Whutooo whutooo_

_Stuck like glue_

_You and me baby were stuck like glue_

_Whutooo whutooo_

_Stuck like glue_

_You and me baby we're stuck like glue"_

The crow erupts in cheers. Phineas and Isabella just stand there, with Phineas' arms still around, both breathing heavily. Their eyes glued to each other's.

***Did you guys like it? It's really long! But I think it's good. So what will happen next? Tune in hopefully next week. Coming out soon is my new story: I Wish I could stay Up All Night.* **


	3. Wednesday

***Hey did you guys see the cover of this story? If you did or didn't, just here's a little information. That's foreshadowing that will happen. And if you can tell who they are, I think fans of this story will be VERY happy.***

"Oo Phineas, looks like you got a girlfriend!" Candace exclaims happily.

"I don't- she doesn't- we-"He stutters.

"You should hear what else happened to us!" Isabella says. "Of course, we uh, aren't talking about it…"

"Wait what happened?" Candace asks.

"You'll have to listen to the story!" Isabella sings.

"Phineas?"

"Yes?"

"Your girlfriend is almost as bad as you."

"I don't- she doesn't- we-"

Candace could hear Isabella laughing next to Phineas on the phone.

"Candace you should see him! He's all red!"

Candace starts to laugh. "So the story…?"

Phineas clears his throat. "Well anyway when Isabella and I finished singing…"

_~Tuesday Open Mike~_

Ferb and Darcie bump fists after seeing the lovely performance of Phineas and Isabella.

"Can I join you in your plan, master?"

Darcie laughs. "You just know you're going to lose."

"A man never admits defeat!"

Darcie looks at him.

"Okay! Okay! But you'll need someone who knows Phineas really well and who he trusts." Ferb says looking around innocently.

"Fine, you can join and the bets off. I still get your book though."

"That's fine I have two other copies anyway."

Darcie frowns.

Ferb smiles. "So is it our turn?"

_5 minutes later…_

Darcie nervously holds the microphone. "You sure about this?"

"Of course, you're not scared are you?" Ferb asks.

"I don't do crowds."

"There's nothing to be afraid of, I'm up here with you."

"Okay," She smiles.

(Go to watch?v=7u4B7tQLDvA or if that doesn't work this is Invisible by Big Time Rush, click on the first one after the ads)  
_  
__**Ferb: "Do you ever wonder, when you listen to the thunder  
And your world just feels so small**__**"**_

Darcie takes a deep breath and starts.

_**Darcie: "Put yourself on the line and time after time  
Keep feeling inside that they don't know you're alive  
Are you on their mind or just invisible"**_

Ferb looks at Darcie while singing the next line.

_**Ferb: "But I won't let you fall  
I'll see you, through them all  
And I just wanna let you know"**_

Ferb looks over at Darcie she's smiling, he smiles.__

_**Ferb and Darcie "Oh, when the lights go down in the city  
You'll be right there shining bright  
You're a star and the sky's the limit  
And I'll be right by your side  
Oh, you know, you're not invisible to me  
(Oh, you know) you're not gonna be invisible"**_

Darcie looks out into the crowd looking at Phineas, Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet.__

_**Darcie: "Do you ever think of, what you're standing at the brink of  
Feel like giving up, but you just can't walk away"**_

Ferb looks at Darcie again singing.__

_**Ferb: "Night after night, always trying to decide  
Are you gonna speak out or get lost in the crowd  
Do you take a chance or stay invisible?"**_

Darcie looks at Ferb singing.__

_**Darcie: "But I won't let you fall  
I'll see you, through them all  
And I just wanna let you know"**_

Both having way too much fun continues to sing.__

_**Ferb and Darcie: "Oh, when the lights go down in the city  
You'll be right there, shining bright  
You're a star and the sky's the limit  
And I'll be right by your side  
Oh, you know, you're not invisible to me  
Oh, you know, you're not gonna be invisible"**_

Ferb: "Gotta look far, I'll be where you are  
I wish you could see what I see  
So don't ask why, just look inside  
Baby it's all you need"

Darcie looks at him innocently for the next line.__

_**Darcie: "And I don't understand why you won't (you won't)  
Take my hand and go  
Cause you're so beautiful"**_

Ferb grabs her hand, Darcie smiles.__

_**Ferb and Darcie "And every time that  
Oh, when the lights go down in the city  
You'll be right there shining bright  
You're a star and the sky's the limit  
And I'll be right by your side  
Oh, you know, you're not invisible to me  
(Oh, you know) you're not gonna be invisible**_

Oh, when the lights go down in the city  
You'll be right there shining bright (shining bright)  
You're a star and the sky's the limit (Sky's the limit, yeah)  
And I'll be right by your side  
Oh, you know, you're not invisible to me  
**(Oh, you know)"**

Together standing really close together they sing.

_**Ferb and Darcie: "You're not gonna be invisible"**_

The crowd erupts in cheers; Phineas, Isabella, Buford and Baljeet all give them a standing ovation.

"They _so_ like each other." Isabella whispers in Phineas' ear.

"They do?"

Isabella smacks her forehead. "I thought you were just oblivious to my romantic gestures,"

"Wait! What? Romantic gestures?"

She continues obviously not hearing what he said. "But obviously, you're just oblivious to any romantic gesture."

"I am not!"

Isabella looks at him. "Yes, you are."

"Well then Ms. Romantic Guru, what were the romantic gestures you did towards me?"

Isabella pales. "Oh look! Buford and Baljeet are performing!"

_Up on the stage…_

"Why can't I get to have a say in the song, since you dragged me here?" Baljeet complains.

"I think you'll like the song," Buford says smirking.

(Go to: watch?v=9SKFwtgUJHs or this is called It's My Life by Bon Jovi, click on the second video after the ads)

The band starts to play a familiar beat, Baljeet smiles. "Nice choice."

"Told ya nerd!"

_**Buford: "This ain't a song for the broken-hearted" **_

_**Baljeet: "No silent prayer for the faith-departed" **_

_**Buford: "I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd **_

_**You're gonna hear my voice **_

_**When I shout it out loud" **_

Buford pushes Baljeet, Baljeet frowns.

_**Buford and Baljeet: "It's my life **_

_**It's now or never **_

_**I ain't gonna live forever **_

_**I just want to live while I'm alive **_

_**(It's my life) **_

_**My heart is like an open highway **_

_**Like Frankie said **_

_**I did it my way **_

_**I just wanna live while I'm alive **_

_**It's my life**__" _

Baljeet steps up to sing the next line, much to Buford's dismay.

_**Baljeet: "This is for the ones who stood their ground" **_

_**Buford: "For Tommy and Gina who never backed down" **_

_**Baljeet: "Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake **_

_**Luck ain't even lucky **_

_**Got to make your own breaks"**_

Buford wedgies Baljeet, Baljeet yelps in pain. __

_**Buford and Baljeet: "It's my life **_

_**And it's now or never **_

_**I ain't gonna live forever **_

_**I just want to live while I'm alive **_

_**(It's my life) **_

_**My heart is like an open highway **_

_**Like Frankie said **_

_**I did it my way **_

_**I just want to live while I'm alive **_

_**'Cause it's my life "**_

Buford grabs Baljeet's shirt and brings him close to his face.

_**Buford: "Better stand tall when they're calling you out **_

_**Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down" **_

Baljeet gulps, and then Buford drops him.

_**Buford and Baljeet: "It's my life **_

_**And it's now or never **_

_**'Cause I ain't gonna live forever **_

_**I just want to live while I'm alive **_

_**(It's my life) **_

_**My heart is like an open highway **_

_**Like Frankie said **_

_**I did it my way **_

_**I just want to live while I'm alive" **_

With the handcuffs holding them together they sing the last bit.

_**Buford and Baljeet: "It's my life **_

_**And it's now or never **_

_**'Cause I ain't gonna live forever **_

_**I just want to live while I'm alive **_

_**(It's my life) **_

_**My heart is like an open highway **_

_**Like Frankie said **_

_**I did it my way **_

_**I just want to live while I'm alive**_

_**'Cause it's my life!"**_

Buford and Baljeet also get a standing ovation. Both smiling, they enjoyed their selves. But of course they wouldn't tell.

_~Tuesday Night~_

Everyone was asleep in Danville, from Ferb and Darcie to Buford and Baljeet, even Isabella! So why was Phineas Flynn awake? Phineas turns on his side again trying to get comfortable, but he couldn't with the girl sleeping in the bed next to him. As he looks at her memories of the past days flash through his mind.

"_Yes!" Isabella exclaimed when she and Phineas were handcuffed together._

"…_Now, who wants to be handcuffed first?"_

_Isabella instantly raised her hand. Why was she so happy for them to be handcuffed? But wasn't he happy too?_

"_Why does it matter to you?"_

"_It doesn't!" To him it seemed like she did. But it bothered him with her and Chad too. Why?_

_Phineas rubs his eyes and then notices Isabella on top of him; his eyes get wide. He didn't really mind that did he?_

_"I don't know" She says laying her head on Phineas' chest. "You're pretty comfy" He liked her sleeping on him, was that normal for friends?_

_Phineas picks up his spoon and continues eating. "You're different," She's different, but why is she different?_

_"I can't stand a week with us fighting. Okay? No you know what I can't stand a minute of us fighting. I'm sorry, Isabella. I shouldn't have said that." But why did that bother him?_

_Phineas puts his arm around her, making Isabella frown. He could have sworn he saw her frown, but why?_

_Phineas smiles, he won't admit this to anyone but he loves to watch her work, she always looks so focused when working. Phineas also won't admit that he's glad to be handcuffed to her. But why is he so mesmerized by her?_

_Phineas puts his hand on his heart, realizing it is beating hard. Why is his heart beating? It happens every time he sees or is with her._

_The crowd erupts in cheers. Phineas and Isabella just stand there, with Phineas' arms still around, both breathing heavily. Their eyes glued to each other's. Why did he not want to move?_

"_I thought you were just oblivious to my romantic gestures," What did she mean by that?_

Phineas could not wrap his head around it and for Phineas that's hard to deal with. He just couldn't figure it out! But why is he laying awake thinking about this? I mean what's different than any other time they've hung out. Phineas just couldn't seem to understand. What did she mean by me never understanding her romantic gestures? What romantic gestures? But whatever is going on, Phineas knew he would not get sleep tonight.

_~Wednesday Morning~_

_~Phineas and Isabella~_

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Isabella yawns and turns off the alarm, she looks at Phineas. Phineas' hair was sticking out this way and that. He has bags under his eyes, with his hand on his head, he looks like an absolute mess, and she could tell something was wrong.

"Oh my,"

"Morning, Isabella."

"What happened to you, Phineas?"

"Nothing," There he went scratching his ear.

"You're lying. What's wrong?"

"I've just had a lot on my mind last night, okay? I couldn't sleep with it on my mind."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

His eyes get wide. "No- no- I'm good."

"Okay. Well let's get dress then eat."

_5 minutes later…_

Today for the red-head and the raven-haired girl, getting dress wasn't as easy.

"Phineas!" Isabella exclaims. "My hand goes through the shirt hole first, then yours!"

"I'm sorry!" He says, after the night had last, he was tired and couldn't think straight, and it wasn't just because of lack of sleep.

Suddenly Isabella grabs Phineas' hands. Phineas automatically turns red. "We need to work as a team."

Phineas attempts to maintain his cool. Ever since the night he had last night he couldn't think straight with her, his heart beating fast, always blushing. _If this keeps up,_ Phineas thought. _It's going to be a long week. _"You're right, Isabella. I didn't get much sleep last, so I'm a little unfocused."

"Well okay, let's try this again."

_~Ferb and Darcie~_

It was like any other morning, so why was this different? Darcie had the gnawing sense that something was going to go wrong. She looks at the photo on Ferb's nightstand, a picture of him and his family. Her heart sank, she realizes that today they were going to go search for her parents. It's not like she didn't want to meet them. But what if they're terrible people? What if they left her at the orphanage for a reason? What if they weren't even alive? She just was worried that she would be disappointed about, who they are. She hopes that Ferb keeps his promise and protects her.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Ferb turns to turn off the alarm, he looks at Darcie. Darcie had worry wrinkles on her forehead. Ferb knew this wasn't a good sign. But he didn't know why. Then it hit him, today they were searching for her parents today.

"You know we don't have to look for them."

Darcie looks up suddenly. "No- no I want to."

"Darcie, seriously? It's not my decision it's yours."

Darcie's head swarms with the same thoughts, which threatened her only minutes ago. These thoughts made up her decision. "I'm doing it!" She proclaims suddenly.

Ferb was taken aback at first. "You- you sure?"

"Positive. I mean I don't want to live out my life wondering, who I came from. I want to know." She hesitates. "But you got to promise me that you will protect me."

"I told you this before I will Darcie. When I promise something I keep that promise."

Darcie sighs with relief. It felt good getting that fear off her chest. Her shoulders slumps down and she falls back onto her bed.

"Just because you accepted your mission" Ferb says smirking. "doesn't mean you can miss school."

_~Buford and Baljeet~_

Baljeet's eyes slowly open up; he looks to his alarm clock to see the time, when he remembers it's smashed to pieces. Baljeet looks at his watch and then screams.

Buford instantly wakes up and the growls at Baljeet. "Why did you scream?"

"It's 8:45. School starts in 15 minutes!"

The two boys rush down the stairs grab three apples off the table and out the door.

"Hurry up or we'll miss the bus!" Baljeet exclaims being dragged by Buford.

Right as Baljeet said that as the bus rode past them, showering them in mud. The two boys look down at their clothes in disgust. Baljeet sits down, pulling Buford down with him, and he put his head into his hands.

"What are we going to do!" Baljeet mumbles, with his head still in his hands.

"We can skip school!" Buford laughs.

"Are you kidding me!" Baljeet exclaims.

"C'mon live a little! For some reason we woke up late-"

"Because you broke my alarm clock!"

"So we must seize the day by not going to school."

Baljeet sits there mouth agape for a second. "That's seriously your logic?"

"It makes sense to me."

Baljeet stands there flabbergasted, and then shakes his head getting up. "We're going to school-"

Buford groans.

"And we're getting there by walking."

Buford gets up as well and looks at Baljeet. "You're just waiting for a wedgie aren't you?"

_~Wednesday in Health Class~_

_Tap tap tap_

Phineas nervously taps his foot on the ground. Class was going to start any minute and Mrs. Sheets told them to share the same seat with their partner/ handcuffed person. Why? Well who knows? Phineas couldn't wrap his head around why Mrs. Sheets wants that or the feelings he got sitting this close to Isabella it was like-

"Okay Class! Listen up!" Mrs. Sheets says interrupting Phineas' thoughts. "Today we are going to be doing a trust exercise." She pauses. "Oh. Where are Buford and Baljeet?"

As if on cue the two boys run into the classroom, they're caked in dirt, dripping in sweat and most curious of all still in their pajamas. This causes the class to snicker.

"Oh my! Buford? Baljeet? What happened!"

"I'm sorry Mrs. S!" Baljeet grumbles, glaring at Buford. "My alarm is broken."

"Do you want another wedgie, nerd?"

Baljeet starts to yell at Buford when Mrs. Sheets interrupts. "Thank you, boys for that prime example."

"Prime example?"

"Yes, prime example of what _not_ to do with your time management skills."

"But Mrs. Sheets," Baljeet cries. "My alarm is literally broken, it's in pieces!"

"You could have had a backup Mr. Rai!"

"Are you kidding me? That was destroyed yesterday! The only backup I have is my watch and it got soaked when this-"He points angrily at Buford. "Gave me a swirly"

"Mr. Rai I will not tolerate yelling in my class. You and Mr. Van Stomm can head to the principal's office."

The class gasps. "Principal's office?" Baljeet squeaks.

"C'mon, Nerd," Buford says pushing Baljeet out of the classroom.

"Well alright class. Where was I? Oh! Right! Trust exercise…"

_~Outside the Principal's office~_

Baljeet was sitting on the chair closes to the window. In fetal position, he looks off into the distance, and while mumbling to himself.

"What have I become?" Baljeet whispers suddenly.

Buford, sitting next to him, heard this and replies, laughing. "A rebel,"

"This is your entire fault!" He says turning to Buford.

"Are you kidding me? This is all you! If I wanted to get you in trouble I would of-"

"Boys," The secretary says. "The principal will see you now."

Baljeet gulps and looks sheepishly at Buford.

_~Back in Health Class~_

"Okay good." Mrs. Sheets says putting on the last blind fold.

"We look ridiculous." Phineas says. Like every other guy he was blindfolded, with his partner, Isabella, on his back. Isabella is holding the chair they were sitting in before, as were the other girls.

Isabella looks down at him and giggles. "How can you tell? You're blindfolded!"

Phineas blushes sensing Isabella's gaze. "I can just feel it, like I can feel the leg of the chair in my back."

"Oops, sorry!"

"Alrighty class! The object of the exercise is to trust your partner to guide you through the maze of the classroom. First one to drop their chair on my desk is the winner. Ready and-"

"Wait! Why are they on our backs?"

"GO!"

"C'mon!"

The kids all start with a sprint, much with the girls telling them not to. The only ones that did were Phineas and Ferb. Now all the other boys are on the ground, by either tripping or hitting something.

Phineas and Ferb were right next to each other, Ferb turns to Phineas. "You're going to lose, my brother."

"How did you know it was me?"

"I know those footsteps anywhere."

Phineas frowns, but the two brothers continue to race.

"PHINEAS!" Isabella suddenly screams. "Watch out for that-"

Phineas slams into a desk and falls over.

Darcie bursts out laughing. "Go left, go left."

"Phineas you have to get up!"

"Isabella it's a little hard with someone on your back."

"Grab the desk in front of you!"

Phineas instantly grabs the desk in front of him as he starts to get up he falls back down and Isabella falls on top of him.

"We have a winner!" Mrs. Sheets says holding up Ferb's and Darcie's hands. "You may now take off your blindfold."

Phineas starts to take off his, unnoticed that Isabella's right on top of him.

"I got it."

Isabella takes off his blindfold and instantly Phineas face goes red.

He clears his throat. "Who won?"

"We did." Darcie says walking up. "But I don't think we are the only ones." She says gesturing to Isabella on top of Phineas. Isabella gets up and pulls up Phineas.

"It's not what you think!" Phineas says.

Darcie and Ferb share a smirk. "Of course not"

_~Back at the Principal's office~_

"I am extremely disappointed in you Baljeet." The principal says.

"I'm sorry, sir"

"I mean, yelling in class!"

"To be perfectly honest sir," Buford says. "It was my fault."

The principal looks at him in shock. "Really?"

"Yeah, I broke Baljeet's alarm clock and gave him a swirly that broke his watch. With those both gone we were late for class. So he was very on edge. But whatever punishment you give, give it to me, Baljeet doesn't deserve it."

"I appreciate your honesty Buford, so I will not punish you two, but I warn you next thing you are bad, you both will be in detention."

"Thank you, sir"

"Now get to lunch."

Buford and Baljeet walk out of the office. "Thanks for sticking up for me."

Buford looks over his shoulder. "I played the man like a fiddle."

"You did what!"

"You don't think I really think it's my fault. Do you?"

"Well you were pretty convincing."

"Nerd, I would totally let you get in trouble if I didn't have to live it too with these handcuffs."

Baljeet pauses for a second. "Smart. For the first time."

_~Wednesday at Lunch~_

"You didn't get in trouble!" Phineas asks in awe to Buford and Baljeet.

"Well Buford convinced him." Baljeet replies taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"How?" Phineas asks Buford.

"You know a little muscle." He answers cracking his knuckles.

"That's awesome!" Phineas exclaims happily.

Ferb and Darcie roll their eyes together at Buford and Baljeet.

"I'm surprised that _you_ didn't get in trouble." Buford says referring to Phineas.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I heard you and girly over there, were getting a little close today in health class."

Phineas and Isabella nervously look at each other.

"It was a total accident," Isabella reassures.

"I highly doubt smooching is an accident."

"We didn't kiss!"

"But you wanted to."

Isabella turns red and starts to stutter. Phineas looks at her curiously. _Did she want to kiss me?_ Then a thought occurred to him._ Do I want to kiss her?_

Phineas clears his throat, making sure his thought and this situation didn't get out of hand. "I can tell you honestly, Buford, we did not kiss. Nor have we ever, trust me I don't think an amnesia -inator could make us forget that, if it did ever happened."

"Whatever. Just make sure we are the first to know when it happens."

"We- I- she-"

_~Wednesday Afternoon~_

_~Phineas and Isabella~_

"Where are we going?" Isabella asks Phineas as they are walking the halls.

"I have to go to a meeting."

Isabella laughs. "With who? The Mayor?'

Phineas stops and opens a door. "Yes,"

Isabella peers into the classroom confused.

_~Ferb and Darcie~_

"I know we were supposed to look for your parents today, but we have to make a quick stop."

Darcie lets out a sigh of relief. "Oh. Where?"

"We have a meeting with the Mayor."

Darcie looks at Ferb curiously.

_~Buford and Baljeet~_

"Where are you pulling me?" Baljeet asks, for what seems the millionth time this week.

"I have to go to Bullies the Club"

"They aloud bullies to have a club?"

"They let nerds."

"Touché."

_~Phineas and Isabella/Ferb and Darcie~_

Isabella looks at her watch nervously again. She was already a half an hour late for her Fireside Girl Meeting. She fidgets in her, Phineas looks over at her.

"What's the matter, Isabella?" Phineas whispers.

"I, uh, forgot to mention, that I, uh, have a meeting and I'm a half an hour late…"

"What!" He exclaims in a whisper. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't tell _me,_ we were going to a meeting with the mayor!"

"Well we can't leave now!"

Darcie looks curiously over at Phineas and Isabella.

"I wonder what they are talking about." She whispers to Ferb. Ferb shrugs.

Ferb, Darcie, Phineas and Isabella are at a meeting with the Mayor. The whole point of the meeting is to pitch ideas to improve Danville. Since Phineas and Ferb have done so much for Danville they were called to attend and pitch an idea. Weirdly enough it was held in their school. Right now there is a presenter; and let's just say he is not the most interesting person, nor was his idea. Everyone knows that Phineas' and Ferb's idea would get picked and then their sister, Candace, would try to bust them. But that is totally different story.

"We need to go." Phineas suddenly exclaims.

"Excuse me?" Mayor Doofenshmirtz says.

"Um, my uh, friend, Isabella, leader of the Fireside Girls, needs to get to her meeting. I'm so sorry." Phineas looks at Ferb. "You can give the presentation can't you?"

Ferb nods slowly.

"Don't worry I'll help him." Darcie assures.

Phineas and Isabella rush out of the door.

"Well that was weird," Ferb says.

_~Buford and Baljeet~_

"No nerds aloud."

"Seriously! What's with people not letting other people in their clubs?" Buford exclaims.

"Buford, how could you bring a puny nerd to club?"

"Are you kidding me, Tyson?" Buford says. He holds up the handcuffs. "You kinda have to let the nerd in."

"I have a name you know!"

"No one cares, nerd."

Baljeet folds his arms and pouts. Buford turns back to Tyson.

"I have to deal with that 'til Monday 'til we get these dumb cuffs off. Now let us in."

Tyson looks at Baljeet, looking at him up and down, then a grin forms on his face.

"Sure we got the perfect thing for this nerd."

Baljeet gulps.

_~Ferb and Darcie~_

"-And that's how we can improve Danville." The presenter finishes and sits down.

"Thank you, Tom." Mayor Doofenshmirtz clasps his hands together.

"Ferb?"

Ferb and Darcie get up and walk up to the front. Ferb sticks his hand into his pocket and pulls out to what seems to be a metal circle with a button. He presses the button and it transforms to a projector. Then reaches into his other pocket and grabs a clicker.

"Say, aren't you a little young to be in a town meeting?"

A bald man rolls his eyes at the man. "New Guy."

Ferb turns to the man who asked the question. "Yes, yes I am." He clears his throat and hits the clicker. "My brother and I came up with the idea to improve the park." He clicks through pictures of the park. "Now there is nothing wrong with the nature aspect. But we decided to transform the place where people have started to make a junk yard. We decided to move that to a different part of the park and put a community center. Since the park is used from children to the elderly to pets. Everyone uses the park, so why not build something that everyone will use and enjoy?"

The members nod their heads in agreement.

"So my brother and I agree, as we hope you will too, that building a community center, will bring people together from all over town and thus improving Danville. As for price it is actually quite…"

Darcie nervously plays with her hands. For a guy that didn't talk much, (accept with Darcie), Ferb did a fantastic job. Luckily she didn't have to talk. But that isn't why she is nervous. It was because when they are done this they are going to the library to look up information about her parents. She knows she said she wanted to look for them, but the thoughts that flooded her mind this morning have infiltrated her thoughts once again. She just wasn't sure she could do it. Ferb looks over and gives her a smile. Maybe she could do it…

_~Phineas and Isabella~_

"I can't believe you convinced me to leave the meeting, with the Mayor!"

"That was your decision! I told you I could text them! But noooo, you just insisted that since I was already late we just _had_ to go."

"It made you happy, didn't it?" Phineas asks quietly.

Isabella looks at him curiously. "I guess…" He stares at her. "Something wrong, Phineas?"

"What? Oh. No. No. Um, I was just, you know, uh, yeah. Uh… Look! The Clubhouse!" He clears his throat.

_~Buford and Baljeet~_

"Ha-ha! Take that, Nerd!" One bully says, giving Baljeet a wedgie, as another gives him a wet willy. Buford grabs Baljeet and starts giving him a noogie.

"I am not taking much more of this." Baljeet grumbles.

"You have to deal, Nerd."

"I am going to tell them your secret."

Buford's eyes get wide. "You wouldn't."

"I would." Buford lets Baljeet go and then grabs him by the collar.

"Buford is in a Nerd Competition."

All the bullies who were talking immediately stop. "We heard the rumors but just couldn't believe it. Is it true?"

Buford hangs his head in shame. "Yes, it's true."

Tyson looks at him in disbelief. "How could you? The Bully Code!"

"Look. I didn't mean to. This puny nerd was insulting my smarts. So, I told the nerd whose boss. And somehow that made me get into the dumb nerd competition."

"Well you can't back out now!"

Buford looks at Tyson curiously. "Why not?"

"'Cause then the nerds will they are the boss. Can you imagine a school run by nerds?" The bullies shudder. "You got to win this competition. Any means necessary."

"This means we have to leave." Baljeet says. "You know to study… at the library."

The bullies shudder at the word study and library. Tyson puts his hand on Buford's shoulder. "Stay strong for us."

_~Phineas and Isabella~_

"Alright attentions please girls… and boys." Isabella says standing at the podium in the lodge with Phineas.

Everyone silences. Standing in front of the podium were the Fireside Girls and their partners. Milly and Justin, a blond hair, green eyed guy, Gretchen with Liam, who had red hair and blue eyes, Holly and Russell, Katie and Django, both groups are close with Phineas, Ferb and the gang. Adyson and Zack, who has brown hair and eyes, and lastly Ginger and Tyler, Tyler has blond hair and blue eyes.

Isabella starts to speak again. "Okay first order of business: Patches." Isabella looks over at Gretchen. "Gretchen what is our next patch?"

Gretchen grabs a notepad from her pocket and looks at it. "Serving Robots Patch?"

"I swear these patches get weirder each time." Adyson says to Zack.

"I don't know, it sounds cool." Zack replies.

"How are we supposed to serve robots?" Katie asks.

"Maybe, in a restaurant?" Ginger suggests.

Tyler laughs. "A restaurant?"

"It may work." Russell says.

"Yeah," Justin agrees. "You know we could be like waiters and waitresses."

"What if they meant serving as in like a servant." Liam says quietly.

Milly's eyes get wide. "Let's hope not!"

"So, I guess we're going to do the restaurant." Isabella says. "Now where can we get a job restaurant?"

"Ferb and I could build another one." Phineas says. "I mean I'll talk to Ferb, but I think we can."

Isabella smiles "Great!"

"I could borrow some robots from my parents." Russell offers.

"I have paint to help paint the place!" Django says.

"Tyler, Liam and I can get extra help from the football team." Zack adds.

"Oh!" Holly exclaims. "We can get help from the other soccer girls."

"This is going to be the best earning of a patch ever!" Isabella turns to Phineas who is on the phone. "Is Ferb going to help?"

"Bye Ferb!" Phineas looks at her and smiles. "Yeah, he says: How about we do it after school tomorrow four?"

"Four everyone?"

Everyone murmurs their agreements.

"And he also said that our plan to improve Danville got picked!"

"That's great, Phineas!" She gives him a huge hug.

"Awwww"

The two blush and break apart, but Phineas grabs her hand. The Fireside girls all give each other's looks, then they giggle and grin.

"Alright…" Isabella says noticing the girls, and giving them a look. "Meeting adjourns."

_~Ferb and Darcie~_

_(5 minutes earlier…)_

"_Hey Ferb, hey Ferb, I know what we're going to do today…"_

"I think your phone is ringing." Darcie says as they are leaving the school to head to the library. In hope they will be able to find something that will help them locate Darcie's parents.

"Oh." Ferb picks up his phone. Darcie leans her ear against the back of the phone to listen. "Hello?"

"Bro!"

"Phineas? What's up?"

"The Fireside Girl's lodge ceiling."

Ferb chuckles. "I meant why are you calling me?"

Ferb could sense Phineas blinking his eyes innocently on the other side of the phone. "Can't a brother call another brother?"

Ferb scoffs.

"Okay. Fine." He sighs jokingly. "Wanna help the Fireside Girls build a restaurant?"

"Of course." He covers the mouth piece. "Is that okay with you, Darcie?"

"Yeah of course!"

"How about we do it afterschool, tomorrow at four?"

"Okay I'll ask them."

"Oh! By the way, our idea got picked."

"Really? That's awesome, bro! You must have some awesome speech. I'm sad I missed it."

"Did you ask them yet?"

"No they're still discussing. We got a lot of help."

"Cool." Ferb pauses. "You're not just doing this to make Isabella happy are you, Phineas?"

"What?" I'm doing this because I'm her friend."

Ferb laughs. "Sure."

"Yeah…" He sighs. "I've been meaning to talk to you about that." He takes a deep breath. "I think I've, uh, developed a little crush on Isabella. But I'm not sure and it's-"

"Is Ferb going to help?" Ferb hears Isabella ask Phineas.

"Bye Ferb!" The line goes dead.

"Phineas likes Isabella?"

Ferb nods. "Apparently."

"I knew it!"

_~Buford and Baljeet~_

"So what do I need to know to do this competition?"

"Everything."

"Everything!" Buford exclaims. "When's the competition again?"

"Friday."

"Two days!" Buford slams his head down on the library table. "I am so screwed."

Baljeet, who was flipping through the rule book, suddenly exclaims. "I got it!"

Buford looks up. "What?"

"The rule book says: Every player has to answer at least one question each round. There are only three rounds!"

"That means I have to answer six questions. That's terrible."

"Three and no it's not! We can take three points. You've seen our team hasn't you?"

"All the puny nerds?"

Baljeet lets out a frustrated sigh. "Yes. But we're intelligent! So it'll be no problem! You'll just answer the really hard questions, which we don't know. So then you are following the rules, but not doing anything!"

"Hm. Maybe you are smart, Nerd."

_~At the Library~_

"Why are we going to the library again?"

"Because," Phineas starts. "Aren't we finding out the truth about Mrs. Sheets?"

"But why the library?"

"They have records of everyone in the Tri-State-Area."

"No. But you do."

Isabella rolls her eyes and pushes the door open but they realized they weren't the only ones there."

"Ferb?"

"Phineas?"

"Darcie?"

"Buford?"

"Isabella?"

"Baljeet?"

Phineas is the first one to shake off the confusion. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We could ask you the same thing." Buford says and gestures to Phineas and Isabella holding hands. "You guys on a date?"

The two instantly let go of each other's hand. Phineas runs his fingers through his hair and looks away. "Uh,"

Isabella clears her throat. "No we are not on a date. Are you and Baljeet?" She blinks innocently. Buford glare at her. Everyone laughs.

"No seriously, guys." Phineas says. "It's weird that we all ended up in the same place."

"Well Buford and I are studying for the competition."

"Phineas and I are seeing if we can find out if Mrs. Sheets actually has been to an asylum."

The four turn to Ferb and Darcie.

"Ferb? Darcie?"

"Uh…"

Darcie looks like she is about to have a panic attack. She doesn't usually tell people that she's an orphan. Ferb looks over at her, seeing her silently freaking out.

"We're doing a project." Ferb finally says. Darcie looks at him in surprise.

Phineas looks at his brother, confused. "For what class?"

"Health."

"We have a health project!" Baljeet says starting to panic.

"No! We're doing it for extra credit."

Baljeet sighs in relief. "Oh. Cool."

Suddenly everyone goes silent, no one talking. Then Buford breaks the silence. "We're all going to do our different things now, aren't we?"

"Yup!"

_~Wednesday Night~_

_~Buford and Baljeet~_

"Ugh… My brain it hurts so much! How do you deal with it, Nerd?"

"It's refreshing, isn't?"

"No! How many more days of this?"

"One-"

"Thank you!"

"-After today, plus the day of the competition."

Buford groans. "How many more topics?"

"A hundred."

He groans again. "Can your brain explode for learning too much?"

"Well technically-"

"Never mind! Forget I asked!"

"Well you can't actually forget-"

Buford smacks his forehead and groans.

_~Ferb and Darcie~_

"Thanks for not telling them, Ferb."

"Why didn't you want to tell them anyway?"

"I don't know…" She trails off.

"You can trust them."

"Can I?"

"What do you mean?"

"Can I trust anyone?" Tears start to form in her eyes. "I mean my own parents left me!"

"Is that what this is about? Darcie. We don't have to do this. You were on edge all day! Before we went to search for them and while we searched for them! You're still on edge! We didn't even find anything on them!"

"Look! I'm sorry! I'm just so confused…"

"It's okay to be confused."

"Is it? Do you even know how it feels?"

"Yeah, actually I do."

"What?"

"If you haven't noticed, my mother isn't here."

"Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher isn't…?"

"No. She's Phineas' and Candace's mom. Speaking of them, their father isn't here either."

"You and Phineas are…? But you guys are so close!"

"Yes. I got lucky. You don't know where your parents are! I'm trying to help you find them. I know the feeling of someone missing. My whole family knows it. I just want to help! If you don't want to find out, it's fine! I keep say that! I know you hate the feeling of someone missing; I don't know anything about my Mother, and no one, no one! Will talk about whose missing! It's terrible!"

Darcie blinks "I- I don't know what to say."

Ferb sighs. "Just tell me what you want to do."

"I want to find them. Dead or Alive. I need to know where I came from!"

_~Phineas and Isabella~_

"How it is possible there is nothing on Mrs. Sheets!"

"Maybe she's an alien!"

"Maybe you need to be in an asylum."

"Har har Isabella,"

"I am funny, aren't I?"

Phineas rolls his eyes. "Well I guess we'll have to do it the old fashioned way."

"And how's that?"

"Create a machine, which reads D.N.A, and then tells you everything about the person."

"Phineas, tomorrow we're making the restaurant."

"I know."

"So we can't make the machine."

"What?" He goes to his bag and pulls something out. "I already have one."

"What?" Isabella shakes her head. "Okay… So how are we going to get the D.N. A?"

***So sorry it took so long! I had writers block! Then kept getting kicked off the computer, plus having 6 days without internet. Yeah… So anyway review! Any questions? To clarify Russell and Django are from episodes of Phineas and Ferb. If you need a clarification when just ask! Hopefully there will be another chapter next week. So when they met at the library just to clarify it Phineas, Darcie, Buford, Isabella, Baljeet, Ferb. Talking wise. After this story but I may start is I Wish I could stay Up All Night. Another song-fic. So anyway! REVIEWS!* **


	4. Thursday

***This is a chapter that is like a Phineas and Ferb episode. The afternoon part is. So yes, I will be adding Perry and Doof. Enjoy!***

"You guys built a restaurant!? You guys are _so_ busted!"

"Candace, it's already gone."

"Do you have pictures?"

"No…?"

Candace lets out a frustrated groan.

"But Candace, I'm not even to that part of the story yet. Let me finish!"

"Fine. But after this you guys are so busted!"

"Okay…? Anyway…"

_~Thursday Morning~_

_~Phineas and Isabella~_

The sun shines through Isabella's bedroom window like any other day. Was today different? Possibly…

_Beep beep beep._

Isabella yawns and gets up and then turns to Phineas. "Hey Phineas it's time to-"

She stops, seeing he was already awake and dressed, and is writing.

"Morning, Isabella."

"How are you…?"

"Dressed?"

She nods her head slowly, fearing what the answer may be.

"You're pretty cooperative when you're asleep."

"How come you didn't dress me? We could have saved time!"

Phineas gives her a look.

"Oh… Yeah, that would have been weird…" She plops down next to. "So anyway… What'cha writin'?"

He smiles. "Oh, I'm just making a list of things we need for the restaurant."

"And Mrs. Sheets…?"

"I'll explain that later. You ready for some sneaking around?"

"I didn't get my Sneaking Around Patch for nothing!"

"There's a Sneaking Around Patch? For what?"

"Sorry, classified."

_~Ferb and Darcie~_

_Beep beep beep._

Darcie yawns awake; she sits up on her bed and rubs her eyes. She turns and looks at Ferb, who is already up, reading.

"You're already up?"

Ferb looks at her and smiles. "Phineas decided to text me at six in the morning."

"What about? She asks, excitedly.

"Not Isabella, if you're wondering."

"Darn."

"It's weird he said he like her yesterday, now when I brought it up, he changed the topic."

"That's weird."

"That's what I thought!"

"Maybe he's not ready to talk."

"He seemed pretty ready yesterday."

"Yeah…"

"Well he'll talk when he's ready, Are you still interfering?"

"Of course."

"What do you have in mind?"

"I'm the organizer for the restaurant."

~Buford and Baljeet~

_Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap._

Baljeet slowly opens his eyes. His eyes land on the ceiling. Nothing hanging on it, just the way he likes.

_Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap._

Baljeet turns over to see what is making the tapping sound.

"I'm telling you, Irving, they kissed!" Buford says with a headset on and typing on a laptop. He pauses. "I don't care if you were sick, you should know this." He pauses again. "Well you are a terrible Fan-boy!" With that Buford hangs up.

Baljeet rubs his eyes. "Who kissed?"

"Phineas and Isabella." Buford says typing.

"They did?"

"No."

"Then why are you telling people they did?"

Buford turns to him and grins. "'Cause it embarrass Dinner bell and girly." He grins wider. "And that is what I live for."

Baljeet shakes his head. "Why is everyone trying to get Phineas and Isabella together? I believe they can get together on their own."

"I'm not trying to get them together. And what do you mean?"

"Darcie."

"Yeah, what about her?"

"She's trying to get them together."

"What, really?"

"Yeah,"

"You know, Darcie's strange."

"What do you mean?"

"You saw how she and beanpole McGee were acting yesterday, weird right? I'd say we should get to the bottom of this."

"What about the completion? Or your rumor?"

"Done and done."

Baljeet looks at him suspiciously.

_~Later in the morning~_

_~Buford and Baljeet~_

_Bang bang bang_

Buford bangs his head on the table. Baljeet turns and looks at him.

"What are you doing!?"

"Trying to create a better pain then painfully living through this."

"What's so bad about this?"

"You nerds are seriously discussing a Nerds R Us!"

"I did tell you there was a meeting on Thursday!"

"I thought you were kidding!"

"Buford," One nerd interrupts. "Is there something you would like to say?"

"Yes, actually," Buford says standing up.

"Do not cause a scene." Baljeet mutters.

"Of course not." Buford smirks. Baljeet smacks his forehead and slams it on the table.

"Look nerds," Buford starts. "Why make a Nerds R US?"

"Because we are nerds." The nerd says. "A bully such as you wouldn't understand."

"Oh, but I do understand. Economically speaking wouldn't it be better to do a Bully and Nerds R US. Using scientific fact, and the things I've seen over the last few days. Is that Nerds and Bullies usually hanged out together, so why not make a store for both."

Buford sits back down. The nerds stare at the bully in awe. Then after a few moments they start to clap. Baljeet slowly moves his fingers from his eyes, after covering them when Buford started his rant.

"That was marvelous!" The nerd says. "You are totally right! For that you and Baljeet will be he4ad of the committee. And! You can cut the rope!"

"Really?" Baljeet and Buford ask clearly both in shock.

"Yes!" The nerd says again and then looks at his watch. "Oh got to go, school is starting! See you boys next Thursday."

Buford and Baljeet look at each other.

_~Ferb and Darcie/Phineas and Isabella~_

_Few minutes earlier…_

"Wood, check, metal, check, rivets, check." Phineas rambles as he checks off the list. Next to him was, Isabella, who was in the middle of a phone a call.

"Yes, that's 20 tons of metal," Isabella pauses. "Yes, yes I am." Phineas laughs. She ends the call.

"What's so funny?"

"It's cute how you say; yes, yes I am."

"You think I'm cute?"

"I, uh," Phineas stutters, rubbing his neck.

"Hey Phineas!" Darcie interrupts, as her and Ferb walk up. "I finished the list of who is doing what at the restaurant."

"Great," Phineas says, looking away from Isabella. "Let me see it."

Darcie hands him a sheet of paper. Phineas takes a few minutes looking over it. Isabella leans on his shoulder reading the paper as well.

"Buford and Baljeet are velvet rope?" Isabella asks.

"Yeah, why?" Darcie replies.

Phineas laughs. "Baljeet has muscle?"

Darcie rolls her eyes. "Buford is the muscle. They're kind of hand-cuffed together."

"Right…" Phineas says, then starts laugh. "Can you imagine Baljeet taking down some guy?"

"I could." Phineas looks at Isabella.

"Wanna bet?"

"Alright." They shake hands then turn back to the list.

After a few moments, Isabella speaks up. "Phineas and I are… entertainment?"

"Entertainment?' Phineas repeats. "Entertain people by what?"

Phineas swore Darcie smirk. "By singing!"

Isabella looks at her, utterly confused. "What is with you and singing?"

"Music speaks to us all," Ferb says, looking at the pair. "Doesn't it?"

The pair mutters their agreements, then the school bell rings, signaling school's about to start in five minutes.

"We got to head to class!" Phineas says looking at Isabella. Then he turns to Ferb and Darcie. "See you guys at Health." The pair leaves.

The two look at each other. "Cooks?"

Darcie shrugs. "How hard could it be?"

_~Thursday in Health Class~_

In the health room, the gang decided to sit way in the back. Left to right is Phineas and Isabella, next set of desks in the back is Ferb and Darcie then its Buford and Baljeet. Phineas looks down the row.

"Where's Mrs. Sheets?"

The group shrugs. Suddenly the light turns off. Everyone looks around. Silence fills the room, as does thoughts in everyone's brain. Then it breaks.

"What's going on?"

"Where's Mrs. Sheets?"

"Should we call someone?"

"What should we do?"

One light turns on in the middles of the front in the room. Mrs. Sheets slides in and turns to face the class, holding a microphone.

"Oh God." Phineas puts his head in his hands.

"Welcome students, "Mrs. Sheets says in a game show host voice.

Buford looks down at Phineas and Isabella. "She was in an asylum."

"Today, we will be doing a game show!"

The class exchanges looks.

_5 minutes later…_

Phineas, Isabella, Ferb, Darcie, Buford and Baljeet are sitting in a make shift seats for the so called 'Game Show'

"Alright, first round!" Mrs. Sheets exclaims happily. "We have Phineas and Isabella."

The class claps, yet some giggle to themselves.

"Next we Ferb and Darcie."

Another round of claps.

"Lastly we have Buford and Baljeet."

Silence fills the room once more.

Mrs. Sheets clears her throat. "Okay. In this game, I will ask the groups 3 question and they must answer each question, on the wipe off board. Alright! First question; What is your partner's last name?"

"Piece of cake," Buford smirks.

Phineas: Garcia-Shapiro

Isabella: Flynn

Ferb: Keedy

Darcie: Fletcher

Buford: Rai

Baljeet: Van Stomm

"Those are correct! Next question; What is your partner's favorite color?"

Phineas: Pink and or Purple

Isabella: Orange and or Red

Ferb: Green (Same as me)

Darcie: Green (Same as me)

Buford: Pink (HAHAHAHA)

Baljeet: Gray

"Oo sorry Buford and Baljeet, those are incorrect, Baljeet's likes Blue and Buford likes Black."

"This game is rigged!" Buford exclaims.

"The last question is; What is the color your partner's eyes?"

Phineas: Blue

Isabella: Blue

Ferb: Green

Darcie: Blue

Buford: Purple

Baljeet: Brown

"No, sorry Buford and Baljeet you're wrong again."

Baljeet looks at Buford's board. "Purple? How could someone's eyes be purple?"

"You haven't seen everything." Buford says

"Okay!" Mrs. Sheets says. "That's it for round one! Give a hand for the contestants!" She pauses. "Wait a minute. We don't have a winner."

The gang exchanges looks.

"The tie breaker question is…" She holds. "What does your partner do in their free time?"

Phineas: Help me build or be the leader of the Fireside girls

Isabella: Build (With my help)

Ferb: Read

Darcie: Read or Build

"Oo sorry Ferb, that's incorrect!" Mrs. Sheets says, sadly. "Darcie dances."

Ferb looks at her. "You dance?"

Darcie looks down, embarrassed. "Yeah,"

"Okay! The winner is Phineas and Isabella!"

Everyone starts to clap.

"Now to lunch!"

_~Thursday at Lunch~_

Silence. That is the sound that filled the table. It was the first in three days; the six walls were a little confused of what just happened.

Phineas takes a bite out of his sandwich. "That was a weird class."

Everyone mumbles their agreements, and then silence fills the table once more.

"Hey Isabella!"

The boy that spoke was Chad Stevens. Chad is a blue-eyed, brown wavy haired boy. He was quite adorable too. Isabella smiles.

"Hey Chad!"

Phineas takes an angry bite out of his sandwich.

"So, I was wondering, Isabella, if you wanted to do something next Saturday. When you get your hand cuffs off?"

Ferb and Darcie exchange looks, as does Buford and Baljeet. Phineas takes another angry bite of his sandwich.

Isabella smiles. "I'd love to!"

Chad smiles. "Great! So you and Phineas didn't kiss?"

Phineas drops his sandwich. "Kiss?" Isabella asks.

"Buford was telling every-"

"Goodbye Chad!" Buford growls.

Chad slightly confused walks away.

Silence again fills the table. Phineas is still in the same position of the dropping of his sandwich. Isabella gives a hard cold stare to Buford. Buford sheepishly looks down. Baljeet, Ferb and Darcie exchange looks. Then suddenly-

CRASH.

Isabella leaps over the table and grabs Buford's collar. The room goes silent.

"What did you do!?" Isabella growls.

Buford smirks. "Started a rumor about you and Dinner Bell kissin'"

Phineas slams his hands down on the table. "How many times do we have to tell you Buford? We. Did. Not. Kiss." He turns to face the lunchroom. "Did you hear that?" He shouts. "WE DID NOT KISS!" He turns back to face the table. "I don't know what is with you guys lately trying to get Isabella and me together. Yeah, I noticed. Leave it alone." He grumbles. "We don't like each other. She likes Chad. You hear that Chad? But wait you knew that! They are going on a date! Just let I and Isabella live our lives. We don't need you guys messing with it."

With that Phineas, dragging Isabella with him left the lunchroom. Slowly, chatter starts once more.

"Should we follow them?" Darcie asks. "And you know apologize?"

Buford grumbles. "I didn't do anything wrong."

Baljeet lets out a frustrated sigh. "I should have warned him."

Darcie stands up. "I'm going to make sure they are all right. C'mon Ferb."

"I guess we'll go too." Buford says, also standing up.

_~Meanwhile with Phineas and Isabella~_

"What the heck was that!?" Isabella exclaims. "What was that about?"

"Me? Look what you did! You grabbed Buford's collar. And accepted Chad's date request, I told you to stay away from him."

"Oh. My. Gosh." Isabella says, with a smirk slowly forming on her face. "You're jealous!"

"Wha- what!?" Phineas stutters. "Jealous? Of what? You know what?" He pauses. "Whatever. Let's just get the D.N.A and go back to lunch."

"Fine. But by doing what? Oh, Jealous One!"

"I'm not jealous!" Phineas exclaims, angrily, getting into her face. "You're jealous of me liking Marie."

"Oh, whatever." She says, getting into his face as well. "You know what? Get another person to get the D.N.A."

"You know no one else will do it." Phineas starts to whisper. "And I would ask the gang. But they probably tell-"

"Hey guys! What are you…?" Darcie trails off.

Phineas and Isabella turn their heads, blushing. Moments before their faces were an inch apart. Not looking good for the pair after the scene in the lunchroom.

"We're you guys just kissing?" Baljeet asks, slightly hiding behind Buford.

Isabella looks like she was about to kill someone.

"Yes, yes we were." Phineas says.

"We were?" Isabella asks, suddenly confused. Phineas gives her a look as if saying 'Just go with it.'

"We were…" Isabella says, now smirking. "Now if you would excuse us. We'd like to continue."

Isabella grabs Phineas' collar and smashes her lips on his. Phineas' eyes get wide.

"Oh"

"My"

"Gosh"

Buford snaps a picture with his phone and laughs evilly, "Proof!"

Isabella breaks the kiss, beaming. Phineas on the other hand is standing there like a statue, utterly shocked.

"Well," Isabella says, grabbing Phineas' hands. "We have to go! Bye!" With that Isabella leaves.

"Blow me!" Ferb exclaims. "They're completely off their trolley."

_~Few minutes later~_

Phineas! Phineas!" Isabella says, shaking Phineas.

The two were outside the Health room. Isabella has been trying to get Phineas out of the trance for the past five minutes. The lunch period is almost over, and they have to put their plan into action. Phineas blinks suddenly.

_Isabella kissed me_. Phineas thinks. _What was that? I mean I did kind of start by saying we did. I thought that would make them leave! And why did she kiss me? I thought she likes Chad. I mean I thought I saw her smirk. Didn't I? What is she planning? Now I defiantly can't think straight with her now. Why did she do that?"_

"Wha- what was that?"

"It doesn't matter. Tell me your plan."

Phineas shakes his head trying to focus. "Alright we need to sneak into the health room, and get a D.N.A sample. Is Mrs. Sheets in the room?"

Isabella leans her head in the doorway. "Nope."

Phineas bumps his fist. "Yes! Let's go!"

The two creep slowly into the classroom. Making sure they are quiet.

"Look!" Phineas says pointing to a cup. "Mrs. Sheets' cup!"

"Yeah, so?" Isabella asks.

"You can get D.N.A off the cup because their mouth has been on it." Phineas grabs a tissue from his pocket and wipes the cup then puts it in a baggie. "There. We got to-"

"Phineas? Isabella? What are doing in here?"

The pair turns to see Mrs. Sheets walking into the room. The two go wide eyed.

"We, uh, yeah" They stutter. Mrs. Sheets folds her arms.

"We were looking for my, um, book." Phineas says, scratching his ear, and looking around the room. "Yeah, I don't see it so we'll just-"

"Here it is!" Mrs. Sheets says giving him a book.

"Thanks?" He pauses. "We'll we better get going. Bye Mrs. Sheets!"

_~Buford and Baljeet~_

"You don't even feel bad?" Baljeet asks in disgust.

"I got them together, didn't I?"

Baljeet rolls his eyes. "I don't think so. But whatever, let's study. I'll ask you questions for the rest of the say and you must answer them correct."

Buford cracks his knuckles. "Bring it!"

"First President of the constitution?"

"George Washington."

"Capital of Tennessee?"

"Nashville."

"What are the components that make up water?"

"Two hydrogens and one oxygen"

"How many countries are there in the world?"

"196."

"How do you say 'Meanwhile with Ferb and Darcie in Spanish'?"

"Mientras tanto, con Ferb y Darcie."

_~Ferb and Darcie~_

"Still nothing!" Ferb says clicking through pages on the computer in the library.

"Huh," Darcie says looking up.

"Are you paying attention?"

"Yeah, of course!"

Ferb looks at her. "No you're not."

She sighs. "I feel terrible!"

"I bet they're fine."

"Well then, what's with the kissing? He made that whole speech and everything! It was just random!"

"It was weird, but what can we do? He said to stop interfering. So, let's stop." He pauses. "I got an idea!"

"For what?"

"Finding your parents."

"Oh, right, no interfering anymore."

Ferb laughs. "Yeah, now have you heard of a D.N.A machine?"

_~Thursday afternoon~_

_*Cue montage*_

( watch?v=abqKqLVP3cY Quirky Worky Song)

"Hold it. Hold it. There!" Isabella says to Zack, Liam and Tyler as they hang up the title of the restaurant: Mystified.

"Mystified? What does that mean?" Isabella asks Phineas.

"Unsure. I was unsure about the title of the restaurant so that's why it's called that."

"Oh, okay."

Phineas looks up to Ferb, who is on the roof. "Hey bro got enough screws up there!"

Ferb gives him thumbs up.

"Darcie, you got all the food?"

Darcie looks up from the list she was looking at, also being on the roof. "Got it all!"

"Buford got the velvet rope?"

"Always carry it!" He shouts back.

"Baljeet! Django! Is it painted?"

"Yup, just finished!" Django replies.

"Great! Now where's Perry?"

_~Perry~_

_Beep beep beep._

Perry lazily opens one eye to look at his watch. The watch was blinking red. Perry stretches on all four legs, then stands up, and puts on his brown fedora. Perry walks over to the T.V. He then presses the open on the D.V.D player and puts his finger on the opening, and then he vanishes.

He then reappears in his chair, in his lair. On the screen in front of his chair, was a man. The man was named Major Francis Monogram. Major Monogram was currently looking through a book called Duck Momo's Friend. Perry chatters.

"Great googly moogly!" Major Monogram shouts, throwing his book.

"No need to throw things, sir." His intern, Carl says off camera.

"Sorry, Carl. Agent P scared me. Anyway… Good morning, Agent P. Doofenshmirtz has been up to some strange sorts. He's bought, you know, stuff for –inators, but also binoculars, a telescope and a notepad. I don't know what he's doing but, stop him 'cause it's probably evil. Good Luck, Agent P! Monogram out!"

Perry salutes and runs to his platypus themed hovercraft. He breaks through the ceiling and heads to Doofenshmirtz.

_~Back in the Flynn-Fletcher backyard~_

"Welcome to Mystified!" Phineas says as him and Ferb cut the ribbon. A group of kids run into the restaurant.

"Whoa, whoa, hold it!" Buford shouts, putting the velvet rope up. "Form a line!"

Phineas and Isabella walk in to the restaurant. They look up and see a chandelier hanging above. They both look down; each table has white table cloths two candles and a flower in a vase on top and with a wooden stage in the middle. The boys have out done their selves. They continue to the kitchen as they open the door. The pair was struck by how… white it was. There is white ceiling, white floor, white walls and white kitchen supplies. Phineas and Isabella spot Darcie and Ferb quickly enough. They are the only color in the room.

"Ferb! Darcie!"

Ferb and Darcie turn to face Phineas and Isabella.

"What's up?" Darcie asks.

"What songs should we perform?"

"Whatever you want." She turns around and starts to walk away, "Audiences love emotions." She turns back around and winks at them.

_~Perry~_

"Ah, Perry the Platypus." A pharmacist says as he walks up to Perry.

But this isn't a pharmacist. Far from it actually. This is Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Not sure if a real doctor. This man in a white lab coat, black shirt and gray pants is Perry's nemesis. Suddenly, a box comes and drops on Perry, Popping his head through the perfectly fit hole on top.

"You might wonder, why a box? Well it's because I couldn't think of anything else."

Perry rolls his eyes.

"Anyway, you know how I hate my brother Roger, right? Yes, well I finally have an idea to destroy him!"

Perry eyes get wide.

_~Back with the gang~_

"How long can some sharks live?"

"100 years."

"How many ridges does a dime have?"

"118"

"How many times does your heart beat a day?"

"100,000"

"What word describes the state of not being able to remember the word you want?"

"Lethologica"

"What is the longest word without a vowel?"

"Rhythm. Speaking of Rhythm, Dinner bell is about to sing."

_~On the stage~_

"Are you sure don't want me to go first?" Isabella asks uneasily.

"No, I have to get this off my chest."

( watch?v=pd_rl5Fio6Q You shouldn't kiss me like this by Toby Keith. Second video.)

The music starts and Phineas gets ready to sing,

_Phineas:_ "_I got a funny feeling_

_The moment that your lips touched mine_

_Something shot right through me_

_My heart skipped a beat in time."_

He looks over at Isabella catching her eye.

_Phineas: "There's a different feel about you this week_

_It's got me thinkin' lots of crazy things_

_I even think I saw a flash of light_

_It felt like electricity."_

He stands and faces Isabella.

_Phineas: "You shouldn't kiss me like this_

_Unless you mean it like that_

_Cause I'll just close my eyes"_

He closes his eyes.

_Phineas: "And I won't know where I'm at"_

He grabs Isabella's waist and they start to slow dance.

_Phineas: "We'll get lost on this dance floor_

_Spinnin' around_

_And around_

_And around_

_And around"_

He looks out into the audience.

_Phineas: "They're all watchin' us now_

_They think we're falling in love_

_They'd never believe we're just friends"_

He lets go.

_Phineas: "When you kiss me like this_

_I think you mean it like that_

_If you do baby kiss me again"_

He looks towards the kitchen.

_Phineas: "Everybody swears we make the perfect pair_

_But dancing is as far as it goes_

_Girl you've never moved me quite_

_The way you moved me this week_

_I just wanted you to know_

_I just wanted you to know"_

He looks at her once more.

_Phineas: "You shouldn't kiss me like this_

_Unless you mean it like that_

_Cause I'll just close my eyes_

_And I won't know where I'm at"_

He starts to spin around.

_Phineas: "And We'll get lost on this dance floor_

_Spinnin' around_

_And around_

_And around_

_And around"_

He stares at her singing.

_Phineas: "They're all watchin' us now_

_They think we're falling in love_

_They'd never believe we're just friends_

_When you kiss me like this_

_I think you mean it like that_

_If you do baby kiss me again_

_Kiss me again"_

_~Back at the Kitchen~_

"Cooking's hard! Cooking's hard!" Darcie exclaims.

Ferb chuckles. "Let me help." He grabs the bowl she was putting ingredients in and he adds a little of sugar a little milk and then hands the bowl back, and gives her a spoon. She starts to stir awkwardly. Ferb shakes his head. He puts his arm around her and puts his hands over hers. Darcie blushes slightly. He moves his arms and hands showing her how to stir. He lets go. She starts to stir on her own as Ferb cuts up vegetables.

"Thanks Ferb," She says with a smile.

_~Perry~_

"So I created this." Dr. D pulls off a sheet to reveal one of his –inators. "Behold The Take-Away-inator. Basically it does what the name implies. It takes things away to," He pauses. "Well I have no idea but it's gone."

Perry gives him a look that says 'What the heck?'

"Now," He says rubbing his hands together. "I have to wait for the perfect shot."

_~Back at the Restaurant~_

"When was the internet created?"

"1971"

"Who wrote the Harry Potter series?"

"J.K. Rowling."

"What is the square root of 36?"

"Six."

_~Meanwhile on the stage~_

"Uh, wow. I don't know what to, uh, say."

"It's nothing Isabella, really. Just sing."

Isabella grips the microphone waiting for the music to start, nervous if her song is a risk or not.

( watch?v=M-elI3cO4x4 Realize by Colbie Caillat fourth video)

_Isabella: "Take time to realize,_

_That your warmth is. Crashing down on in._

_Take time to realize,"_

She looks down at the handcuffs then at Phineas.

_Isabella: "That I am on your side_

_Didn't I, Didn't I tell you."_

She looks at Phineas.

_Isabella: "But I can't spell it out for you",_

_Phineas and Isabella: "No it's never gonna be that simple"_

She shakes her head.

_Isabella: "No I can't spell it out for you"_

_Phineas and Isabella "If you just realize what I just realized,_

_Then we'd be perfect for each other_

_And will never find another_

_Just realize what I just realized_

_We'd never have to wonder if_

_We missed out on each other now."_

She frowns.

_Isabella: "Take time to realize_

_Oh-oh I'm on your side_

_Didn't I, didn't I tell you._

_Take time to realize_

_This all can pass you by"_

Phineas looks at her

_Isabella: "But I can't spell it out for you,_

_Phineas and Isabella: "No it's never gonna be that simple"_

_Isabella: "No I can't spell it out for you"._

_Phineas and Isabella: "If you just realize what I just realized_

_Then we'd be perfect for each other_

_And we'll never find another_

_Just realize what I just realized_

_We'd never have to wonder if_

_We missed out on each other but"._

_Isabella:"It's not the same"_

She shakes her head again.

_Isabella: "No it's never the same"_

They look at each other.

_Phineas and Isabella: "If you don't feel it to."_

_Isabella: "If you meet me half way_

_If you would meet me half way._

_It could be the same for you."_

She looks at him again

_Phineas and Isabella "If you just realize what I just realized_

_Then we'd be perfect for each other_

_And we'll never find another_

_Just realize what I just realized_

_We'd never have to wonder_

_Just realize what I just realized_

_If you just realize what I just realized_

_Oh_

_Missed out on each other now"_

_Isabella: "Missed out on each other now"_

Isabella looks at him singing

_Isabella: "Realize_

_Realize_

_Realize"_

_~Back at the kitchen~_

"Ferb! We need another cake!" Darcie says sticking her head through the kitchen door. Ferb gives her a thumb up. She returns back to the restaurant.

"Darcie!" Holly shouts. "We need two orders of chicken."

"Alright!"

"Darcie!" Adyson shouts. "Three ice-creams!"

"Got it!"

"Darcie!" Katie shouts. "Two spaghettis"

"Okay!"

"Darcie!" Gretchen shouts. "One cheeseburger!"

"Coming up!"

"Darcie!" Ginger shouts. "Two B. "

"Yes ma'am"

"Darcie!" Milly shouts. "Two waters please!"

"Fine," She groans and opens the door to the kitchen. "Did you hear that, Ferb?"

Ferb turns, revealing all the food.

"You're a life saver."

He winks.

_~Perry~_

"Ah ha!" Dr. D shouts. "There's the mayor!" He pauses. "Now I have to aim and-"

Perry jumps up and punches Doof.

"How did you get out of my trap?"

Dr. D looks over at the box. There lying beside it is a chainsaw.

"Where do you keep that?"

Perry answers by punching Dr. D in the face once more.

_~Back at the restaurant~_

"We want to go in the restaurant!" A customer grumbles.

"It's full!" Buford grumbles back.

The man looks through the window. "No it's not."

"I just don't like you." The man frowns.

"Here I'll let you in." Baljeet says opening the velvet rope.

"Why did you that, Nerd?"

"You have to let people in!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes, yes you do!"

_~Back on the stage~_

"You sure you want to do this song?" Phineas asks. "It's supposed to be emotional."

Isabella mentally slaps her forehead. "I think I can get enough emotion."

( watch?v=LQCY2zL0Jr8 Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat second video after the ads)

_Phineas: "Do you hear me,_

_I'm talking to you_

_Across the water across the deep blue ocean_

_Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying_"

He smiles at Isabella.

_Isabella: "Boy I hear you in my dreams_

_I feel your whisper across the sea"_

She puts her hand over her heart.

_Isabella: "I keep you with me in my heart_

_You make it easier when life gets hard"_

Phineas grabs her hand.

_Phineas and Isabella: "I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

They lock eyes.

_Phineas and Isabella: "They don't know how long it takes_

_Waiting for a love like this_

_Every time we say goodbye_

_I wish we had one more kiss_

_I'll wait for you I promise you, I will"_

They smile.

_Phineas and Isabella: "I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_Lucky we're in love in every way_

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_

_Lucky to be coming home someday"_

_Phineas: "And so I'm sailing through the sea_

_To an island where we'll meet_

_You'll hear the music fill the air_"

He grabs a flower from off a table and puts it in her hair."

_Phineas: "I'll put a flower in your hair"_

Isabella blushes.

_Isabella: "Though the breezes through trees_

_Move so pretty you're all I see"_

She spins into his arms.

_Isabella: "As the world keeps spinning round_

_You hold me right here right now"_

_Phineas and Isabella: "I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_I'm lucky we're in love in every way_

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_

_Lucky to be coming home someday"_

They lock eyes and smile

_Phineas and Isabella "Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Ooooh oooohoooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh"_

_~ Back in the Kitchen~_

"Thank you! That closing is soon." Darcie exclaims.

"I don't know I had fun." Ferb says looking at her, smiling.

"Yeah me too." She says smiling too.

The two starts to lean in; slowly growing closer then suddenly the kitchen is gone. Ferb and Darcie jump back.

"What just happened?"

_~Perry~_

_5 minutes earlier…_

"Perry the Platypus you can't stop me!"

Perry returns by smacking him with his tail. Dr. D manages to get away and shoot his –inator. But Perry hits it redirecting, the beam hits, yes. The restaurant.

"Perry the Platypus, you made me miss!"

Perry shrugs his shoulder and hits the self-destruct button and jumps off D.E.I.

"Curse you Perry the Platypus!"

_~Back at the restaurant~_

Ferb shrugs. "Happens all the time,"

"Alright…"

Phineas runs up."Bro! Come outside now!"

The four run out to see, well Baljeet tackling some guy. Isabella holds her hand out. Phineas sighs and gives her a twenty.

"What's going on?" Phineas shouts.

"This guy attacked me because the restaurant is gone."

"Alright you two break it up." Ferb says pulling the two people apart and picking up Buford, who manages to be on the ground.

Phineas looks at the man. "The restaurant is gone!"

"So?"

"Leave!"

"Fine but I'll be back" And with that he was gone.

"That's so weird." Isabella says.

_~Thursday night~  
~Phineas and Isabella~_

"So when will we be able to read the D.N.A?" Isabella asks.

"Not until tomorrow. So we probably should get some sleep."

"Alright! Can't wait!"

"Night Isabella!"

"Night Phineas!"

_~Ferb and Darcie~_

"Have you talked to Phineas about the D.N.A machine?" Darcie asks.

"No not quite. I'll ask after the completion tomorrow."

"Oh right… I wonder how Baljeet and Buford are doing."

_~Buford and Baljeet~_

"Tomorrow is the completion!" Baljeet say excitedly.

Buford says nothing.

"Something's wrong, Buford?"

"Nope."

"You're nervous aren't you?"

"NO!"

"Don't worry we'll be fine."

"Will we?"

***Finally! Done! You don't know how hard I've been trying to finish it! But it's done! Like my British lingo? Or my many true facts. I will tell you I don't know when the next chapter will be out. I need to read. So, yeah. Questions? Oh and is weird that I already have the epilogue written? And this is 26 pages my gosh. Changing my cover tomorrow of Darcie. Drew her! Quickly so not that good.* **


	5. Friday

***Finally! The Nerd Competition! Who will win? Who will lose? What will Buford and Baljeet are doing the rest of the week? What was that kiss about? Do Ferb and Darcie actually like each other? Is Phineas going to tell Isabella his new feelings? Is Isabella going on the date with Chad? Are Darcie's parents alive or dead? Is Mrs. Sheets actually crazy? And where's Perry?**

**Okay, we may not answer the last question… That's another story. **

**Okay last chapter clarification. Blow me: Shocked.**

**No dirty things, alright! If it's wrong… Then a book lied to me… That is sad…**

**Anyway, need any updates about this story? P.M me! Or look at recent chapters of ****Trice****! I have things written in there about my writing status, stories coming up and just dumb stuff. **

**The first part maybe a little violent but well you'll figure it out when I show it.**

**Thank you all reviewers! Like seriously! You guys make me smile! You guys are the reason I continue to write! I try to answer everyone so:**

**Guest 1 who reviewed chapter 4: I'll try!**

**J.E.S: Thank you! Me too! Lol. Here ya go!**

**Guest 2 who reviewed chapter 4: Thank you so much! They may or may not get together ;)**

**E.L.A: Thank you! I will! I will!**

**Guest 3 who reviewed chapter 4: Thank you and will do **

**Legendofzeldagal: Best yet? Wow. Thanks **** I will be updating! And Darcie? She may come back…**

**Nuggets: Thank you! The health teacher is something, but not an alien. Phineas and Isabella, together? You just have to see… Darcie IS a female Ferb! An author? I don't think so… And better than your books? Well thank you, I'm flattered.**

**Molly: They should be handcuffed… What are you talking about?**

**Well… what are you guys waiting for!? Let's get this chapter started!***

* * *

"Phineas?" Candace asks interrupting the story once more.

"Yeah?"

"How do you know what everyone else was doing and thinking?"

"They told me."

"What…?"

"Candace, just let me finish the story."

"Please, before I hurt myself."

* * *

Isabella sat on her couch, waiting. She had a bright blue dress on, hair down and curled, with silver heels. She taps her foot impatiently. She looks down at her watch.

_Where is he?_ Isabella thinks to herself.

_Knock knock knock._

Isabella jumps up and walks to the door. The only thing that stood between her and the person outside is the door. She closes her eyes, takes a deep breath, and then cautiously turns the door knob. Outside the door is:

Chad.

"Hey Chad!" Isabella smiles.

"Hey Isabella! Ready for our date?" He replies, grinning as well.

Isabella and Chad link arms, starting to walk towards downtown. Suddenly, they hear the pitter patter of someone's feet on the road and he/she shouting. Isabella looks up to the person.

"Isabella, please, no!"

Isabella's eyes fall on none other than the red-headed inventor, Phineas Flynn, who is flustered and out of breath he stops right in front of the raven-haired girl. He puts his hands on his knee and tries to catch his breath. She places her hand on his back.

"You alright, Phineas?"

The usual halcyon boy was not all happy; he looks up at her, pleading. "Don't go."

"What?"

He stands straight up now and points to Chad. "Don't go on a date with him."

Isabella blinks in surprise. _Phineas, jealous of Chad? It can't be! _Her eyes widen. _He was when Chad asked me out when we were in handcuffs._ Her eyes get wider, if possible._ Wait a minute! The handcuffs, where are they?_

"Look," Chad says, poking Phineas in the chest. "She's mine."

"No," Phineas says, stepping closer to Chad. "I believe she's mine."

Chad clenches his fist and closes his eyes. Contemplating to either punch him or walk away, taking the girl. He opens his eyes, they filled with rage. He turns his back to Phineas.

Phineas lets out a chuckle.

Chad rotates 180 degrees and punches him straight in the cheek. Phineas, at first stunned, but then cracks his knuckle and punches him back, same cheek.

"Now we're even."

"Cute," Chad says, messing with his jaw.

He then aims for Phineas' left eye. Phineas is taken by surprise and loses his balance and falls to the ground. The impact is so bad that Isabella hears a crack. Isabella kneels down to Phineas, the back of his head bloody and his eyes closed. Isabella attempts to shake him awake.

She starts crying. "No, Phineas, please wake up. NOOOOOO!"

* * *

Phineas looks down from the cliff where he was hanging, yes hanging. Phineas grip starts to loosen, hands start getting sweaty. He looks to the left of him, there also hanging is Chad. Phineas narrows his eyes, not liking his time alone with Chad, even hanging off a cliff.

"How did we even end up like this?"

Chad simply shrugs, obviously not in the mood to be talking.

"Well… No need to have an attitude."

Chad just glares at him.

"Phineas? Chad?"

Phineas knew that voice anywhere. The voice belonged to Isabella.

"Isabella!" Phineas shouts at her. Isabella turns, walks over to the edge and looks down.

"Phineas? Chad? How did you guys end up on the edge of a cliff?"

Phineas stops for a second. It occurs to him, he has no idea how he ended up there. He racks his brain for an answer. _What was the last thing I did? All I remember is being handcuffed to Isabella…_ Phineas looks up to his wrist suddenly. _Where are the handcuffs?_ Phineas turns to look at Isabella, whom is helping Chad from the ledge.

"You picked him!?"

Isabella puts her hands on her hips. "He actually asks me out, unlike some people."

Phineas looks down and blushes. "I wasn't quite sure about my feelings then."

Isabella narrows her eyes. "Well I wasted enough time worrying about you, Phineas."

She walks over to Phineas removes his hands from the ledge. Suddenly, Phineas is falling. He has no idea how far down the cliff goes. He looks down, his eyes widen with fear.

"NOOOOOOO!"

* * *

"And the winner is…."

Baljeet heart starts to thump in his chest, he starts to sweat. He hasn't been keeping track of the score so he has no idea, as does everyone else. He knows it was a close game, but that means it could go either way. He nervously looks at Buford; Buford gives him a weak smile. He turns to look at the other team; suddenly he sees faces he recognizes. _Is that…? _He thinks to himself. _Why are __**they**__ here?_

"So in first place it's…"

Baljeet turns to face the announcer, his heart beating even faster now.

"The Brainy Boys."

Baljeet looks at the team across from him, his mouth open wide. _They won?_

"NOOOOOOO!"

Buford runs down the halls of the school. He comes to an intersection. He frantically looks left and right. He quickly picks left and continues running down the hall. He looks back, making sure they aren't behind him. He turns to face forward again and comes to halt. They were right in front of him.

"We want your brains, Buford."

Buford starts to back up. "No, no you don't. I don't have one."

They smirk. "Oh, but you do."

Buford stops backing up and starts laughing. "Me?"

"Of course…" They step closer to him attempting to grab him.

Buford turns to continue to run down the hallway. He looks back at the Zombie Nerds. Yes, Zombie nerds. He turns down another hallway, and skids to a halt. He looks up at the lockers across the wall. He looks left and right. Then looks back from where he just has come from. He hears the Zombies coming from that direction. He looks left and right, hearing the nerds coming from both sides. He balls his hand into a fist, ready for a fight. What could he do? They were coming from all sides, and let's face it, he's not Spiderman.

"There he is!"

Buford gulps nervously. He backs up to the lockers, no place to go, no place to run. The Zombie Nerds slowly close the gap between them and Buford. Suddenly, they jump on him.

"Get these Nerds off me!" One bites him. "NOOOOOOO!"

* * *

"DARCIE!? DARCIE, WHERE ARE YOU!? DARCIE!"

Ferb pushes himself through a forest, he has no idea what has just happened, and all he knows is that he needs to find Darcie. He hears sobs, he runs faster, ignoring the cuts and bruises he's acquiring. Ferb is so focused on getting to Darcie he doesn't notice the branch on the ground. He trips over it, twists his ankle and falls to the ground.

"FERB! FERB!"

Ferb wipes the dirt off his face and looks toward the direction he is running. "I'm coming, Darcie!"

Ferb gets up, wincing slightly at the pressure he put on his ankle and limps on. Still getting cut and bruised no matter how slow he goes. Ferb comes up to a clearing, there in the middle of it stood Darcie. She was kneeling near a tombstone, holding a flower close, and obviously crying. Ferb slows pace down now, worried that he may disrupt her. Darcie turns to look at Ferb; she wipes a tear from her eye.

"Ferb?" She whispers.

"Shh" Ferb says, wrapping his arms around her. "It's alright."

She looks at him, with a hurt look on her face. "Ferb, why didn't you protect me?"

Ferb looks down at her. "What do you mean?"

Darcie points to the tombstone, the names read: Mr. and Mrs. Keedy.

"No." He whispers. Ferb shakes his head. "NO! NOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Darcie peers around the corner of a building. She has a sense she knows this place somehow. Her eyes soon fall on these two silhouettes. She squints to get a closer look at the two figures. She notices it is a man and the other is a woman. She looks closer and notices the woman is holding a baby. The woman carrying the baby has light brown hair and bright green hair. The man has wavy brown hair and bright green eyes. The baby is obviously the couple's; the baby has brown wavy hair and bright green eyes. Darcie blinks. _Just like me…_ She gasps. The couple and their baby turn in surprise. Darcie hides quickly, she sits against the building's wall. That was her as a baby. _So that must mean…_ She covers her mouth. Those were her parents! She gets up and peers around the corner once again. Her parents and the younger version of herself start to walk the stair of a building. Darcie looks at the sign of the building, it read: Danville Orphanage. Darcie's mom knocks on the door, someone soon opens it and the lets them in. Darcie stares at the building. _It couldn't be! They left me up for adoption! How could they?_ The door opens again; her parents come out without her.

"Thank you." Her mother whispers to the person, wiping a tear from her eye.

"She'll be safe here."

Darcie's mother looks at her father and gives a small smile. "I hope so…"

They wave goodbye and walks down the steps. They stop and turn to look at the building again. Her parents look away and start to head down the street. Darcie starts to cry, she breaks into a run after them.

"NO! MOM! DAD! PLEASE! COME BACK!"

She stops, they couldn't hear her anymore. She sits on the ground and whispers. "No, no." She closes her eyes, trying to stop the tears. "NOOOOOOO!"

"NOOOOOOO!"

* * *

The gang all shoot up from their beds, their breathing heavy. The handcuffed pairs exchange looks. All the faces hallow with terror. Faces pale and eyes wide, their dreams haunt them now.

* * *

_~Friday Morning~_

_~Phineas and Isabella~_

Phineas nervously munches on his apple. After his dream last night his feelings for Isabella have been stronger. He now** is** worried, what if she **does **pick Chad? He couldn't let that happen. So now he sitting across from this girl, and is trying to figure out if he should tell her or not.

Isabella looks up at Phineas, noticing he is staring at her. She avoids his gaze, taking a great deal of interest into her cereal. Her dream, well, terrified her. Phineas getting hurt is one of her biggest fears. But she likes Chad… and Phineas. Chad actually asked her out. Would Phineas? She couldn't hope her dream was right, it may or may might not be, but it's Phineas. She shakes her head, trying to clear her thoughts.

"So, um, how did you sleep last night?"

Isabella looks up at Phineas and then looks back down. "Okay."

"Oh. Cool." He pauses, still watching her. He clears his throat. "So, ah, are you really going on the date with Chad?"

Isabella swirls her cereal with her spoon. "I think so…"

"Oh. Cool…"

"Yeah…"

A silence fills their conversation once again. Phineas is staring off into space, and Isabella is swirling her cereal. Phineas looks at his best friend and crush. He clears his throat. "So, um, do you want to go to school?"

Isabella stands up so fast, yanking Phineas up. He drops his apple. "Yes!" She exclaims.

_~Buford and Baljeet~_

Buford nervously, oops, uh, musically taps his foot. Buford doesn't get nervous, he isn't nervous. Why would anyone think that? Buford's eyes widen. _I can't do this, I can't do this. _He starts to breathe heavily. Baljeet stares at Buford, utterly confused.

"Uh, Buford?" Buford looks at Baljeet, wide eyed. "Are you, uh, nervous?"

Buford looks down. "No." He mutters.

Baljeet clears his throat and gives Buford a small smile. "It's okay to be."

Buford slowly looks up at him. "But _I_ shouldn't be! I'm Buford Van Stomm! A bully! I can't get nervous for a nerd competition!"

Baljeet puts his arm around him. "Everyone gets nervous; it's a common thing in life. Let's just get ready; it'll get your mind off it."

They slowly stand up together. Buford looks at Baljeet. "Thanks." He mutters.

Baljeet gives him a small smile. "Sure."

Buford suddenly grabs his shirt collar. "But, if you tell anyone I was nervous you're dead meat."

He lets Baljeet go, Baljeet smiles back at him. _Glad to see him normal again, even it means I may pay the price._

_~Ferb and Darcie~_

Ferb blinks in surprise when he is awaken from sobs. He looks to the bed next to him. Darcie is sitting there crying. Ferb sits down next to her and wraps his arms around her.

"Sh, sh." He soothes her. "It's going to be okay."

"I saw them!" Darcie cries.

He looks down at her; she now had her head hidden in his chest. "Who?"

"My- my parents." She takes a deep breath and then looks up at Ferb. "In my dream."

"Darcie, it's just a dream."

"No, it wasn't."

"What do you mean?"

"It was a memory. Except, instead of seeing it through my own eyes I could watch. They left me for adoption! I remember… They're alive, Ferb! I **have** to find them."

"Okay, okay." He says, calming her down. "Are you really sure?"

"I'm positive." She stares off into space, calculating a plan. "What did you say about a D.N.A machine?"

_~Friday in Health Class~_

_Tap tap tap_

Today, it wasn't Phineas nervously tapping, or Darcie, nope it was Buford. After this class the competition will start. Buford gulps. He would be okay with any other class but the fact that its health, the whole problem for this competition, it's a constant reminder.

_Tap tap tap_

Now, Baljeet is a little worried about Buford. He's like a nervous time bomb, ready to go off at any time. Health is **not** the place to be, but they can't leave. That would mean giving up the competition; the students competing have to stay in all of their classes before the competition. Weird, right?

"Buford, stop!" Baljeet exclaims.

"Sorry 'Jeet. I'm just really nervous. I ain't ready for this."

"Capital of Nebraska."

"Lincoln… But that's not the-"

"That **is **the point. You know everything!"

Buford rolls his eyes. "Everyone knows the capital of Nebraska!"

"Really?" Baljeet turns to Phineas and Isabella. "Phineas, Isabella, what is the capital of Nebraska?"

"Lincoln." The pair says in unison, and then looks at each other blushing.

Baljeet looks at them in disbelief. "How do you know that?"

Phineas shrugs. "I memorize state capitals in my free time."

Isabella smiles, laughing to herself. "I actually was there for this Fireside Girl mission. We were dropped off in Virginia and we traveled all the way to Lincoln."

Phineas looks at Isabella. "…Why?"

"Sorry Phineas, but it's classified."

Phineas smiles at her and nudges her slightly. "Does it have to do anything with your 'Sneaking Around Patch.'?"

Isabella laughs. "Shut up, if I tell you I'd have to kill you!" She pokes him in the chest with her pencil and glares at him.

Phineas puts his hands up in defense. "Alright, alright!"

Buford and Baljeet laugh at the 'non-dating' couple. Isabella turns and glares at the boys holding her pencil threateningly at them. Baljeet yelps in surprise and the boys put their hands up.

"I see Isabella is threatening young boys again."

The four look up and see Ferb smirking, with his handcuffed partner Darcie. The bell rings signaling the beginning of class.

"Right on time, bro!" Phineas smirks, giving his brother a high five before he sits down.

Darcie smiles. "We try!"

"Good morning class!" Mrs. Sheet says, entering the classroom.

"I ain't in the mood to be dealin' with this." Buford growls.

"Today class, we are having a scavenger hunt!"

Buford groans.

_Five minutes later…_

"Now," Mrs. Sheets says, passing out papers to each pair. "Each scavenger is different; they go with the pair it's given to." She clasps her hands together. "Alright? Begin!"

_~Phineas and Isabella~_

"So," Phineas says holding the paper. "We have to find mistletoe, a heart, Mrs. Sheet's cup, two books; one called He's Not So Obvious and the other He's Not Right For You." He pauses. "Weird names… oh, and a microphone."

Isabella looks at Phineas. "What is wrong with our teacher!?"

_~Ferb and Darcie~_

Darcie looks at the piece of paper. "This is a weird list…"

Ferb looks at her. "What does it say?"

"We need to find a chef hat, a microphone, a cellphone, a book called; The History of Kentucky, a ballet slipper and a toolbox."

_~Buford and Baljeet~_

Buford leans against a wall. "What do we need, nerd?"

"A therapist for our teacher."

Buford cracks a smile. "Funny. For the scavenger hunt."

"We need a watch, microphone, a dictionary, a burrito, scissors, a velvet rope and a dental kit."

_~In the School's Library~_

"Isabella!" Phineas points to a table with his finger. "There are the books!"

"'Jeet, look. A dictionary!"

"Ferb! Look, there it is!"

The gang all take a step towards the table, six hands attempt to grab the different books. Six heads shoot up.

"What are YOU guys doing here?"

"We're trying to win the scavenger hunt."

Six pairs of eyes start to glare, staring down their competition. Isabella, Baljeet, and Ferb take the books defensively.

Buford grins, evilly. "It's so on."

_~In the School's Auditorium~_

"HEY THERE IS THE MICROPHONE!"

Time slows down. The three pairs "attack" the floor of the stage, attempting to grab the microphones. Although there are three, each pair goes for the one in middle. Baljeet looks at Buford, giving him a knowing look. The pair pulls their selves from the stage.

Baljeet points to a spot near the curtains. "Look," He whispers. "There's a microphone."

Buford and Baljeet walk over to the microphone and pick it up. Buford looks around the stage; he spots another microphone, other than the one they are fighting over.

Buford points to the edge of the stage, where the microphone is. "Should we tell them?"

Baljeet looks at Ferb, Darcie, Isabella, and Phineas fighting.

"It's ours!" Isabella growls.

"No, I don't think so." Darcie says, sticking her tongue out in the process.

"Let go, bro!" Phineas exclaims.

"Not this time, _bro_." Ferb mocks him.

Baljeet looks at Buford. "Nope."

_~In Health Class~_

"MRS. SHEETS!" The six exclaim, running towards the classroom. "WE HAVE EVERYTHING!"

Suddenly, a kid starts to cross the hallway. As he crosses, there is a book on the floor. The kid does not look in time. He trips over the book, throwing his books everywhere. Paper flies everywhere! The janitor then decides to turn on the fan. Paper starts to fly in all different directions.

"What's going on?"

"I can't see!"

"PHINEAS!?"

"ISABELLA!?"

Paper disperses and standing in front of the door, handing the list to Mrs. Sheets was; Buford and Baljeet.

"NO!"

"Yes, yes, yes! We won!"

Mrs. Sheets smiles. "Graduations, Buford and Baljeet."

Buford looks at Baljeet. "Hopefully we'll have this great of luck in the competition."

_(Cue That 70's Show entrance)_

_~The Competition~_

_~Friday Afternoon~_

_~Backstage~_

_~Buford and Baljeet~_

Baljeet rolls his shoulders back, stretching. He then rolls his head. Buford looks up at him and raises an eyebrow. "Are you _stretching_?"

"Yes, you have to be ready. You never know what could happen in this competition."

Buford rolls his eyes. "I'm sure there is a danger at every turn."

Baljeet smirks. "You better believe it."

Buford rolls his eyes again. "Who are we competing against anyway?"

Baljeet stops stretching and scrunches his eyebrows. "You know, I do not know."

Buford shrugs. "Eh. Probably just some nerds."

Baljeet rolls his eyes. "So, are you nervous?"

Buford scoffs. "No!"

"Oh," Baljeet says, quietly. "You just seemed a little nervous earlier…"

Buford looks down. "I, uh…"

Baljeet grins. "I am a little nervous too, but hey, we've got this."

Buford mockingly gasps. "Did Baljeet Rai just use a contraction?"

Baljeet laughs. "Maybe…"

Buford punches him. "You sly dog."

_~Out in the audience~_

_~Phineas and Isabella/Ferb and Darcie~_

"Ferb, I'm telling you we should just recreate the Super Computer for them." Phineas says, trying to convince his brother.

Isabella laughs. "Phineas, I believe that would be cheating."

Phineas turns to look at her. "Really? I was just going to say use it as a team mate."

Ferb shuts the rule book. "Phineas, it clearly states that there can't be Super Computer used."

Darcie looks at the book. "It actually says that!?"

Ferb opens the book again and they all gather around.

"What?"

"Why would that be in there?"

"Does that say Phineas and Ferb?

"Bro! We're famous!"

The two pairs lean back on their chairs laughing. They could not believe that since Phineas and Ferb created a Super Computer, years ago, that it would actually be in the rule book.

Phineas wipes a tear from his eye. "Does it say we can't have a rollercoaster either?"

Ferb opens the book again, he slowly nods.

They lose it with laughter again.

_~Buford and Baljeet~_

"Well, well, well look who we got here."

Buford and Baljeet turn around. Their eyes widen, they then cross their arms.

"Thaddeus and Thor, what _you _guys doing here?"

Thaddeus smiles, evilly. "To compete, of course. Where are Phineas and Ferb? We can't wait to beat them."

Buford frowns. "Look, nerds, Dinner Bell and Bean Pole McGee ain't competing, we are. And we are going to beat you so bad that by the end, your brains will be broken a second time."

Thaddeus scoffs. "Puh-lease." He turns to Baljeet. "You really think you've trained this brainless bully to compete."

Buford and Baljeet ball their fist. "Look, Thaddeus," Baljeet growls. "Buford has more brains then you and Thor combined. And you know what?" He looks at their name tags, and grins. "You should change your name from Brainy Boys to _Brainless _Boys."

Thaddeus narrows his eyes, him and Thor jump towards them.

"Alright, you guys are on in five minutes."

They stop and exchange nervous glances.

It's show time…

_Five minutes later…_

"In this corner: We have the brainest boys you'll meet. They are not brainless; The Brainy Boys!"

The crowd is silent, there is a few pity claps. Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella gasp in surprise.

"FERB!" Phineas exclaims in a whisper. "What are _they_ doing here?"

Ferb shrugs.

"And in this corner: We have Danville's finest. Their cranium is at the maximum. Cranius Maximus."

Phineas, Isabella, Ferb, and Darcie stand up, clapping.

"Go Baljeet!"

"Go Buford!"

The two competing teams sit down at their respected tables. The announcer clears his throat and straightens his cards.

"Alright, in the Academic Competition, the rules are answer correctly and as fast as you can. Everyone ready?"

Buford and Baljeet give glares to Thaddeus and Thor. The announcer clears his throat again. "I take that as a yes. First Question: Who discovered America?"

Baljeet slams the game button. "Christopher Columbus."

The game is on.

"When was Abraham Lincoln assassinated?"

"In April of 1865."

"_When_ was the War of 1812?"

"1812" **(A/N Some people in my class didn't know that *Face palms*)**

"When was the Panama Canal finished?"

"In 1913"

"How long is the Great Wall of China?"

"8851.8 kilometers"

"What is the sine of 30?"

"One half."

"What is the fifth element of the periodic table?"

"Boron." **(A/N My favorite element)**

"Name the vowels."

"A, E, I, O, U, and sometimes Y"

"How many letters are in the Alphabet?"

"26"

"What month has 28 days?"

"February."

_One hour later…_

"Correct! That was our last question! But it seems we have a tie. Our tie-breaker question is…"

Baljeet heart starts beating faster; this question is either a win or loses. He grips the side of the table. All questions leading up to this, what's even scarier for Baljeet is that Buford must answer it, his third question. Baljeet looks over at Buford.

_You can do this, Buford. It's just one question. How hard could it be? _He gulps, he couldn't do this. But he had to answer this question, and he had to answer right. He tries to calm his breathing. _What's the worst that could happen?_

"The tie-breaker question is…"

Isabella buries her face into Phineas' chest, scared to look up at the competition. Ferb grabs Darcie's hand and squeezes it, trying to make her feel better. Baljeet's and Buford's mom cover their eyes and slowly opens a gap.

"The question is…"

Everyone is at the edge of their seats, palms sweating, hearts beating. Brains contemplating…

"What is one mammal that can lay eggs?"

Phineas and Ferb hive five, as Isabella lets out a giggle. Buford slams the button so hard and fast that The Brainy Boys didn't have time to react. "A platypus. Speaking of platypuses… Where's Perry?"

_~Perry~_

Doofenshmirtz and Perry sip their tea in a café. Doof smiles. "We should take breaks more often."

Perry chatters in response.

_~The Competition~_

"That answer is correct! The Winner is…" He pauses to hold dramatic effect. "Cranius Maximus." He hands them a trophy.

"YES!" Buford and Baljeet exclaim, grabbing the trophy and high-fiving each other.

"Way to go, guys!" Phineas shout as him, Isabella, Ferb, and Darcie runs up to the stage.

"That was totally awesome, you guys!" Isabella squeals.

"Way to kick intelligent butt!" Darcie exclaims, high-fiving Buford and Baljeet.

"You guys totally smashed it!" Ferb grins.

Buford and Baljeet smile at each other. Buford hold out his hand. "Great job at the _Academic _competition, 'Jeet."

Baljeet smiles, shaking Buford's hand. "You too, 'Buf."

_~Friday Night~_

_~Flynn-Fletcher Backyard~_

"Can't this thing print any faster?"

Buford grins. "I just can't believe Dinner Bell and Girly stole D.N.A from our teacher."

"Borrowed." Phineas stresses. "And it was in the name of science." He turns to Isabella. "I just can't believe we forgot about it, until now."

Isabella gives him a small smile. "We've been a little busy today."

"So," Ferb says, causally. "Is it possible for me and Darcie to borrow the D.N.A machine?"

Phineas looks up at his brother. Buford and Baljeet exchange glances. "I wouldn't see why not."

"Great!" Darcie smiles.

Baljeet puts his hand to his chin. "This would not have anything to do with your project, would it?"

"It would…" Ferb says, slowly.

"What _were _you guys doing in the library?"

Ferb and Darcie exchange glances. "Uh…"

"Printing complete."

The gang gathers around the paper. In Phineas' hand is all the information about their teacher, most kids would take the time to get the whole dirt on their teacher. Not the gang, they need one answer. Have their teacher ever been an asylum?

"Mrs. Sheets is not crazy. She hasn't been in an asylum." Phineas grumbles.

"What was that?" Isabella says, smirking. She starts singing. "I was right, you were wrong."

Phineas folds his arms, impatiently. "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Isabella takes out her phone. "I've got to text, Chad."

Phineas frowns. "Let's make a fire."

_Few minutes later…_

"Anyone got a song?" Phineas says, gesturing to Ferb, who has a guitar. The gang sits by the fire, relaxing after a long day. Buford and Baljeet are roasting marshmallows, while Isabella and Darcie talk. Everyone shakes their head. "Hm. Really? Alright. Ferb, you know the song."

( watch?v=lnJIi2ogyJY If link doesn't work Search Halfway There by Big Time Rush, second video)

_Phineas:__ "When the chips are down  
Back against the wall  
Got no more to give  
Cause we gave it all  
Seems like going the distance is unrealistic  
But we're too far from the start__"_

_Isabella: __"So we take what comes and we keep on going  
Leaning on each other's shoulders  
Then we turn around  
And see we've come so far somehow"_

All: "We're halfway there  
We're looking good now  
Nothing's gonna get in the way  
We're halfway there  
And looking back now  
I never thought that I'd ever say  
We're halfway there  
We're halfway there"

_Buford: "__If we never flew  
We would never fall  
If the world was ours  
We would have it all"  
_

_Baljeet: "But the life we live  
Isn't so simplistic  
You just don't get what you want"_

_Ferb: "__So we take what comes  
And we keep on going  
Leaning on each other's shoulders  
Then we turn around  
And see we've come so far somehow"_

All: "We're halfway there  
We're looking good now  
Nothing's gonna get in the way  
We're halfway there  
And looking back now  
I never thought that I'd ever say  
We're halfway there  
We're halfway there"

_Darcie: "__How are you ever gonna reach the stars  
If you never get off the ground  
And you'll always be where you are  
If you let life knock you down"_

All: "We're halfway there  
We're looking good now  
Nothing's gonna get in the way  
We're halfway there  
And looking back now  
I never thought that I'd ever say  
We're halfway there  
We're halfway there  
We're halfway there

We're halfway there  
We're halfway there  
We're halfway there

We're halfway there  
We're halfway there"

"Except," Buford says. "The week is more than a half way over." The gang laughs.

_~Buford and Baljeet~_

Buford and Baljeet lean against the tree. Buford sighs. "We did it."

Baljeet laughs. "Yeah, we won."

"So what are we going to do the rest of week?"

"I have no idea."

"Hm."

Silence comes between the two, at the moment things were alright. No bullying, no competition. At the moment, they didn't have to worry.

"I never realized how hard you had to work." Buford says, looking at the stars.

"Me neither." Baljeet says, looking up as well.

"Maybe Mrs. Sheets was right; we did need to learn how hard our lives are."

"Maybe we did." Baljeet pauses. "But that doesn't mean we have to change, just appreciate the other more."

"Yeah," Buford pauses. "Do you think Bullies & Nerds R Us is going to be successful?"

"I hope so."

"Me too. As long as there aren't any Zombie Nerds."

"What?"

_~Phineas and Isabella~_

"I told you, Phineas! And you didn't believe me!" Isabella says, spinning on her stool in the Flynn-Fletcher's kitchen.

Phineas smirks. "Yes, Isabella."

Isabella laughs. "I'm sorry. It's just…" She trails off.

Phineas rolls his eyes. "I know." Phineas clears his throat. "Can we talk?"

Isabella heart stops. "Um, about what?"

Phineas looks down at his shoes. "Lunch, yesterday."

Isabella blushes. "What? The D.N.A thing?"

"No." Phineas states. "The kiss."

"I, uh…"

Phineas takes a deep breath and steps closer. "Did you mean that kiss? 'Cause I meant this…"

Without warning, Phineas presses his lips to Isabella's. Isabella freezes, she did _not_ expect that. As he kisses her, she starts to melt into his embrace. Phineas stops and jumps back. Isabella looks down.

"Isabella! I'm, uh, sorry? Um, I like... you can't… not with… no Chad… I mean… uh…"

Isabella looks up. "Phineas, it's um… I should probably tell you how I…"

Phineas shakes his head, tensing up, and closing his eyes. "Let's not talk about."

"What?" Isabella says, trying to hold back tears.

"I… you and I… we… Can we? Should we?"

"Well we …"

"Just forget it happened." He says, looking away from her because it hurt too much.

"No. We can just not talk about it." She grabs her drink, takes a sip, and tries to hold back tears.

_~Ferb and Darcie~_

"This will only hurt for a second." Ferb says, pricking Darcie with a needle.

Darcie bounces up and down, excitedly. "How long will it take?"

"Well…" Ferb says, grinning. "I noticed that something was off with the processing of the machine. I just fixed it, and after we add your blood in. Carry the two. Only a few hours, way shorter than what Phineas and Isabella had to deal with."

Darcie bumps her fist in the air. "Yes! I'm ready!"

_Few hours later…_

"I'm not ready, I can't see this…"

Ferb wraps his arm around her. "It will be alright, just breathe."

Darcie starts to shake with nerves. Ferb brings her closer to him, letting her head bury itself into his chest. She starts to calm down with every passing second. Until…

"Printing Complete"

Darcie leaves his embrace so suddenly and grabs the paper. With shaking hands she brings the paper to her face. Her eyes feel with tears.

"Oh my gosh."

_~Buford and Baljeet/Phineas and Isabella~_

"Guys! Wake up! WAKE UP!" Darcie shouts at Buford, Baljeet, Phineas and Isabella, all whom are sleeping.

Isabella rubs her eyes and groans. "I need my beauty sleep."

Phineas sits up. "You are already too beautiful for your own good, Isabella."

Phineas and Isabella look at each other, blushing. Not only for words said, things that just happened, but the fact they're **really **close.

Buford groans. "It's too early."

Baljeet starts to stretch. "What is going on, Ferb and Darcie?"

Darcie claps her hands together. "We're going to Kentucky!"

"We're going where!?"

***There, finally I'm finished. 21 pages. There you go! I hope you guys enjoyed it. It's probably not the best but I'm sorry. Well I have nooooo idea when the next will be out. One because I have no idea what's going to happen next chapter, and neither do the characters. Such fun! So guys, **_**Trice **_**and**_** Faking **_**is also updated! Have fun reading***


End file.
